Moving House and Hidden Pasts
by Giffy the Giraffe
Summary: Revised story. Kara and her friends are moving stuff from the Curtis' old house, when they find her aunts old diary they find out the history that their parents wanted to keep hidden
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** The Outsiders do not belong to me, I know it's very sad, but what can I do lol. Kara and her friends/cousins do belong to me so if you don't mind keep off lol.

**Moving house**

**Kara's point of view**

I really didn't want to be doing this, but mom and dad couldn't, so it left me and Darryl, my cousins and friends would be coming later (Typical, leave the hard work for us) to move my parents stuff and the rest of the stuff the last generations of Curtis had used while occupying the small house I had once called home, it was shame, they were knocking down all the houses this side of the train track, what had the council said 'It is time to sort this city out, clean our streets and sort our rising problem with street gangs' that was a joke in it's self, the governing body are all Soc, and it was just their way of getting back the poor working class or to them 'Greasers' we had always been Greasers and them Soc's, even when my mom and papa were my age. Nothing has really changed in the last 25 years of my life, the Soc's stayed on there side pretty much and the Greasers to there's, yer there was a few rumbles nothing too big, nothing like the ones my Aunt Tia would tell us when she and my Uncle Pony looked after Darryl and me when mom and papa wanted to go out, in most cases we were all left with our neighbours and by 'we were all' I mean all my mom and dads friends kids and my cousins. There is 11 of us in all, I have four cousins, one annoying elder brother, and then not forgetting the other 6 who I class as family, there as near as anyway.

So today, my mom and dad were moving into their new home, it's a bigger house than the original Curtis house and I know that it upsets my papa and uncles that its being knocked down, they lived here with their parents and it was the only long standing reminder of them other than there graves. I really wish I could have met them, from what Uncle Pony and Uncle Soda say there were the best parents ever, Uncle Pony says that papa acts like my Grandma, looking after everyone, but he looks just like Grandpa. He also said that Uncle Soda is like Grandpa in the way he acts, but he and Uncle Soda look a lot like grandma with their honey coloured hair. Uncle Soda says that Uncle Pony acts like both my grandparents, a good thing my Papa says.

'Kara, stop daydreaming and come and help me with this' My brother Darryl's voice came from the other side of the room, I lifted my head up to see him trying to lift the dinning table through the small front door.

I laughed at the sight, he face was red with the effort he was excurting while trying to lift and turn the large table at the same time.

'Don't just laugh give me a hand, dumb-ass!' I frowned and was about to reply when his hands slipped and the table fell down and hit his foot, ouch!

Releasing a string of cussing that would have made Aunt Tia and Uncle Dally blush.

'You okay?' I asked stupidly.

'Yer am fine, I like having tables dropped on my feet, it gives me a real thrill' my brother gritted back to me.

'Come on that's get the damn thing out side, we still gotta do the attic-room' I reminded him, he groaned but complied, we carried the table outside and happily let out a sigh of relief was it was put down on the grass in the bright sun light, who knew a table could be so heavy and so awkward to manoeuvre.

We walked back inside and decided to tackle the attic bedroom next, the room had been originally a normal attic, but was later turned into a bed room for my Papa when Uncle Pony was born, so papa had his own room, Uncle Soda had his and Uncle Pony had papa's old room and grandma and grandpa had theirs, until they died anyway, Papa then moved into their room, and Soda and Pony shared a room cos Uncle Pony had really bad nightmares.

'You really are like how papa says you know that?' Darryl's voice announced through my thoughts.

'Huh, what?' I mumbled

'You, y'all like Uncle Pony you always got your head in the clouds' he laughed.

'That's not a bad thing, look at Uncle Pony he's a very good writer' I replied.

'You wannabe a writer?' Darryl frowned.

'I don't know, I always wondered what it is like to write, but what would I write about?' I answered climbing up the attic stairs.

The room was small, but cosy, a single bed was against the wall and a small table next to it, the room had been empty since Aunt Tia moved out into Uncle Pony room and that didn't last long cos they moved out later on that year.

'Right well we should empty the closet first' I said as Darryl came up the stairs.

'What would be in there, Aunt Tia moved all her stuff'

'Would you rather try carrying the bed down them stairs' I said motioning backwards.

'Good idea' Darryl smiled looked at his foot.

I walked up to the closet and opened the door; it was nearly empty with a few boxes and some jackets that looked like Uncle Soda's. I pulled them off the hangers and past them back to Darryl who was stood behind me. Looking down I saw that the wall had a hole in it, just viewable was a small brown box, frowning I knelt down and pulled it out.

'What's that?' Darryl said

'Dunno, was in a hole in the wall' I said pointing, 'must be a hiding place, look the box covers the hole, maybe one of Aunt Tia's hiding place, one of many remember, she didn't tell us bout this one though'

'HELLO!' came a voice from below us.

'Nick' I laughed

Nick Matthews just like his dad, without the sideburns, has the same go-lucky attitude, always cracking jokes and messing around, his sister, Jenny though is just like their mom, she's serious and has hardly has time for joking while she's working, she's at college on a law degree, but she can party hard and drink till her alcohol veins have a small amount of blood, both of them can, that's Uncle Two-bits influence.

'We're up here!' Darryl shouted

'What you doing up here?' Nick's voice came from halfway up the stairs, his blond head popped up with a bright grin on it.

'The thing you said you'd help us with and did you by any chance sees the others on your way over?' I prayed he'd say yes.

'Yer he did, he all but dragged us over here' came Michael's voice.

Michael Cade, the quietest person I know since his father Uncle Johnny, he has dark hair and dark eyes that are just like Uncle Johnny's his hair is long and shadows his eyes, it's hard to tell what sort of mood he's in cause you can't see his eyes, Uncle Dally says that you can tell what a person is thinking from their eyes.

'Just you?' Darryl questioned

'The others are raiding the cupboards down stairs, have no idea why, snot like there's gunna be anything in there' Michael said after shaking his head.

The sounds of footsteps made the four of us look to the hole in the floor where the stairs were. Up came the rest of our gang, all 7 of them, I could feel the floor groan with the weight or what I thought was, no it was Nicks stomach, who patted it tenderly, I frowned.

'What's the face for?' Thomas said, Thomas Winston, the tallest out of all of us took after his papa for that, and his temper to was one to be careful of, kind of unpredictable, just like ol' Uncle Dally.

I shrugged, and looked them all over, all 11 of us in the same room we used to hang in before we went away to college, we all swore we'd be friends for ever, ha-ha! What a childish notion, a true one but a childish one. Darryl, me, Damian and Carrie (Uncle Sodapop and Aunt Lucinda's kids), Daniel and Morena (Uncle Pony and Aunt Tiadora's kids), Nick and Jenny (Uncle Two-Bit and Aunt Kathy's kids), Michael (Uncle Johnny and Aunt Samantha's son), Thomas (Uncle Dally and Aunt Katie's discipline case of a son, lol) and lastly Riley (Uncle Steve and Aunt Evie's Son).

Were all still friends and we all hang around with each other and party when we can just like before we all left, well some of us did, some of us went miles away to the other end of America to college (Me, Daniel and Jenny), some to the surrounding states (Carrie, Michael and Darryl) and others stayed here and went to the state college and have jobs here (Damian, Morena, Nick and Riley) or have been evading the prospect of a job and didn't got to college, but learnt all they needed to know on the streets (Thomas).

'Hey! Hello?' Thomas waved in my face; I swatted his hand away with my own and pulled a disgusted face.

'What?' I said blushing slightly. (Alright I'll admit I like him).

'She's been doing it all day' Darryl assumed.

'Well sorry I got a brain that hasn't been squished by many years of football, what you want me to do, get a frontal lobotomy and jump on huge sweaty boys all in the name of sport' I snarled.

'Whoa, easy Kara' Daniel breathed out.

The others looked wide eyed and Darryl looked pissed.

Opps 'Sorry Dar, didn't mean it' I apologised.

He shrugged 'No I mean it, you know I don't think like that' I hugged him.

'I gotta insult you more if that's what I could get as an apology' Nick suggested grinning.

'Fuck off man' Thomas said before I could say anything.

'Come on, before this turns into a brawl, lets get this place emptied' Michael squeaked trying as always to defuse the situation.

'Good call Mike' Jenny said heading for the stairs

'Wait, lets take a break, Kara and me, we's been here all morning shifting stuff waiting for you slackers to get over your hangovers and Kara found something of Aunt Tia's so it's bound to be good' Darryl laughed.

'You found something that belonged to mom?' Morena piped in.

I nodded showing her the box; I had placed on the bed when Nick had made his entrance.

'Has she ever said anything about it before?' Riley asked

'No, we don't actually know its Aunt Tia's, but it was found in a hole in the wall in the closet, very Aunt Tia like wunt ya'll say?' Darryl answered

'Yer, so what's in it? Carrie said walking forward to it.

'Maybe we should take it to Aunt Tia before we open it, what if it's something private?' Damien worried.

'When has that ever stopped us, and if it wasn't private then she would have remember to take it with her.' Thomas sarcastically said.

'When has it ever stopped you hood' Morena said under her breath.

'ALRIGHT! Stop before it gets outta hand again, god why'd we all drink so much last night if we knew we was gunna have to do this in the morning?' Daniel said putting his hand to his head.

'Cos it's the first time we seen each other in forever and Buck's nephew was having a party, so what else was we meant to do, sit in all night and drink tea' Thomas snorted

'Don't forget taking up knitting' Nick added.

'Knitting?' Morena laughed

'Why Knitting?' Jenny frowned at her brother

Nick laughed and shrugged, 'Seemed like something people that are inside do'

'Like Tom when he's in the cooler, say Tom how do you spend your time in the cooler, are you a knitting man or a painting man?' Riley sniggered.

Thomas lunged after him but was caught by Darryl 'Hey no fighting in side, you wanna fight take it out side Winston'

Shrugging out of Darryl's hold he glared at Riley and his mouth curled into a cruel grin that reminded the gang of a well known picture that hung in Tia and Pony's living room, One of the whole gang, and some other people they didn't know and right in the middle was Dally Winston with his arm around Johnny and Tia's shoulders with the same cruel grin. It proved that Thomas was defiantly Dally's son, defiant, rude and to Kara, down right hot.

'Come on princess lets go downstairs and we can open that box and see what's inside it' Nick said putting his arm round my neck and winked at the others.

'Sure thang sugar' I said sweetly as I could.

Picking up the box I walked to the stairs and let Nick walk down in front of me, the gang watched from behind. On the last step he stood on, I grinned, stepped forward I pushed him down the rest with my foot, down he went. Landing on the floor with a dull thud.

'Offh, what the yell?' he said sitting up.

'Princess?' Came Daniels voice.

'Dangerous of you, don't you think?' Riley's voice laughed

'Was only a joke Kar, dinny have to chuck me down the stairs did you' Nick protested his innocence.

'I know you dint mean it sugar' I replied icily. I hate being called princess.

We clambered down the stairs and then now the second flight of stairs which led to the ground floor, trust Aunt Tia to have the room at the top, we all knew why she had it, it's the easiest room in the house to get out of, all you gotta go is open the window climb out on to the drainpipe and shimmy down and then you've dun it, and getting back up is easy the drainpipe has things to hold onto at the back so you just climb back up.

Sitting down in a circle in the now empty living room, Nick was the first to remark.

'So we gunna play 'pass the parcel'? He sniggered.

Giving him a playful shove I laughed.

'He's gotta point lets get it open and see what Aunt Tia has been trying to hide' Riley growled impersonating the main man on a flick he has told me about. I still had no idea what he was on about.

I set the box down in front of me and lifted the lid, well I tried to. 'It's locked' I said in disappointment.

'What?' Damien said.

'Must be a key somewhere, I said looking around. Lifting the box up and looking at the ground beneath it, I then heard as muffled cough, looking up I saw Morena pointing at the bottom of the box. The key had been taped to the bottom of it.

'Why didn't I think of that?' Daniel said mockingly.

'Stop insulting ya mother, she kept you didn't she, if I had a kid as ugly as you I'd have thrown it in a river' Carrie joked

'Your mom always liked odd balls, she dint break the tradition with you did she' he retorted smirking his mothers smile.

'Well she looked after your mom dint she' Damien joined.

'He was talking about your dad not Aunt Tia' Nick said matter of factly.

'Nick, I think they know that' Jenny said shaking her head at her brother and tapped him round the head. He looked bewildered but then smiled, causing the on looking gang to burst out laughing save for Thomas who rolled his eyes and took another long drag of his newly lit cigarette. Looking him over, I sighed quietly, god he's perfect.

We got he box open it's full of photos of a girl I think is Aunt Tia and Aunt Luce's sister, we know she died long before we was born, but nothing else it's like the whole family won't say anything and then there's more photos of the gang, some of New York by the looks, I didn't know Aunt Tia had been to New York, strangely there were hospital bands as well, 4 of them, ones got Uncle Dally's name, another Uncle Johnny's and then the others belong to Delia and another name Maria, I don't know who she is, neither did the rest of the gang. We found poems written by Uncle Pony and Tia, and some of Aunt Luce's song lyrics, I think she and Aunt Tia wrote them but some are in Aunt Tia's hand writing only and lastly the piece de resistance …

…Aunt Tia's diary!

After a long debate we decided to read it.

**Well, I hope you like that, I am nervous about posting my stories, I don't think am any good at it, the angle of this story it going to in a kind of diary format, there is no dates but it's all from Tia's point of view, so if you would like to review go ahead it would be nice to know what people think, just don't be too critical, I might cry.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The Outsiders do not belong to me, I know it's very sad, but what can I do lol. Kara and her friends/cousins do belong to me so if you don't mind keep off lol.

**Chapter 1**

This journal belongs to Tiadora Angeletta Laborotzie, if you ain't me then drop it and get the fuck out cos if I get my hands on you I'll re-arrange your face!

Well it's the start of a new semester at that place they call school, we were giving an assignment today; to write about yourselves and what we want to do in life, I dunno why, we did that the first day of school why we gotta do it again, anyways I've been thinking about what I wanna write, but now I've got this new diary or journal as Pony calls it am gunna write my first entry… I guess I'll start with an answer to that stupid question. ha!

When I am asked what I want to do in life and am I going to make something of myself….Well my answer to that is normally a laugh, the thing is that am not stupid, I know right from wrong and I know how the world works, the problem is that I'm poor, I'm greaser! Trailer trash, white trash and that means gets nowhere!

I live in a tiny house and I love every goddamn minute of it. The two things that I hate most in this world are Soc's and School, The first I love to fight and the second I have no choice. My sister Lucinda makes me go; she said that I need to get smart so I can get the fuck out of this city. But I don't like school I want to dropout and make a living like my sister, Soda and Darry. I want to do something important.

We really have a lot to thank the Curtis' for they took us in when mom kicked us out for good, a year ago. If it hadn't have been for them, I'd be in a home and I don't want to think about what Luce would have done or would be doing. She's the best sister in the world; she looked after me when mom was to drunk to even care about herself and know if she was alive. She was the one who always had my back; I'd do anything for her, if I was going to be like anyone it would be my sister Lucinda Maria Laborotzie.

Luce seems really happy now she has Sodapop and yes that's really his name 'even sez so on his birth certificate' as my friend Ponyboy says, he's Sodapop's younger brother, they get on really well, but Pony doesn't get on well with his older brother Darryl or Darry. Pony says that their dad was an original person. I get on well with Darry, he taught me how to spit real good last summer an now I can get the Soc's in their faces.

Our house is pretty small but we don't care, it's got 4 bedrooms, 3 on the first floor and one attic bedroom, which is mine. The family bathroom is on the ground floor off the dining room next to the kitchen and then there's the living room. Anyway the attic bedroom is mine. It's great I do have to be quiet sometimes, cos they'll here me down stairs but normally it's me who hears everyone else, especially Soda and Luce, I hear them because the stairs to my room is right next to their room. Darry secretly calls them Peter and Floppsy.

Luce calls it a 'doss house'; everyone just comes in and eats the food, always the chocolate cake, which a new one has to be made every night for the next day and beer, even though I don't drink the beer (Well not all the time anyway) I mind. They're eaten by our friends. Steve, Two Bit, Dally and Johnny. Because they're always around we had to buy two more sofas.

So let me tell you a little more about us all, well you already know that were greasers, even though Luce and me don't dress like greaser girls we get called Greasers, I personally hate Pokka-Dots and only wear make-up when I have a reason to and even then it's only a small amount. Darry is the eldest, he's 20 years old, and his full name is Darryl Shayne Curtis Junior. He's really strong and is the 'dad' figure to us all, he tries to tell us what to do, and we do listen sometimes, honest! So Darry has brown eyes, is really tall and has brown greased hair, (greased hair is the greaser trade mark).

Next you have the Mickey Mouse obsessed Two Bit, his real name is Keith Matthews, but know one calls him that not even the teachers at school where he still goes he's in junior year still, he's 18 ½ . Two-Bit wears a Mickey Mouse shirt and jeans with the bottoms turned up with cowboy boots they are fucking cooling. He's kinda small, smaller than Pony which makes him about my size; he's got grey eyes and blond greased hair that looks brown. Two-Bit can normally be found at our house sat with me watching Mickey Mouse on T.V and with the plate of chocolate cake and a beer typical little kid sitting except for the beer.

Then there is Steve and Dally they're both 17, Steve is Soda's best friend, they work together at the DX café garage, Steve's speciality is cars and he prefers them to girls. Luce works there too but she works in café. I also help out there I collect pots and serve drinks, I don't mind doing it, and it's a way of getting money. So to get back on course; Steve is obsessed with cars and always has car muck on his hands and arms. He has black hair and it's greased and combed in to complicated swirls (I love messing his hair up), he has dull blue eye and fuck-off big muscles like Darry, he's the one who scoffs down all the chocolate cake.

'Dally' or 'Dallas' and if you're pissed off with him or if your Luce you call him Debbie as in 'Debbie does Dallas' he really hates it. Dally is from New York he is a little arrogant but he's a really good fighter, he doesn't like little kids, he once said he didn't like me but I think he was saying it so he sounded his usual tuff self, he always sticks up for me and he calls me his special girl, he says I've got a good punch. He's pretty fucking tall, in fact he is the tallest, has brown greased hair and brown eyes, he's kind of wiry built but he has muscle, I wouldn't want to be hit by him, but thankfully none of the Greaser boys would hit a girl.

Now for Johnny, Johnny is 16 and one of my closest friends, he's from a broken family, he normally stays at our house in Pony's room, he is quiet small, not as small as Two Bit, he's the one that the Soc's always yell at cos he has a bad life, I really hate Soc's they fight dirty, even hit girls 'An that ain't right' Soda says. He's the same age as the love of my sister's life Sodapop. I have to say he's pretty hot. He's tall, has dark hair (Greased of course) and striking blue eyes. NO wonder she fell for him, he looks carefree and reckless but he is caring and gentle too, he loves chocolate and anything sugary. Before we moved in his parents were killed in a train wreck their car got hit and they died. So it was just the three of them until he met Lucinda and then when mom kicked us out he got Darry to let us move in.

Now after them you have one of the people I care most about, My sister Lucinda, even though she's only 16 and an inch taller than me she always seems so much older and cooler, she has long black curled hair down to her waist and emerald green eyes that seem to sparkle when she's happy, which when she's around Soda its all the time.

She is the best sister ever. I don't know what I would do without her; she's the mom figure to us all except she's with Soda not Darry. That would just be wrong. Anyway Luce dropped out of school and works three different jobs, she cleans some freaky old lady's house in the morning, then works at the DX Café and Garage and then at night she sings in an alternative club. Last time I was there with her she got into a fight with the keyboardist, she hit him in the face and I winded him, no one messes with a Laborotzie and gets away with it. Soda was annoyed that she dropped out of school like he did, but she said that she wanted to help and repay them for letting us live with them.

Ponyboy and I are the youngest, were both 14, Pony is 3 months older than me though, he had brown greased hair that is really long, he won't get it cut, but I made him promise me that if it gets to my length he has t o get it cut or I'll do it while he's asleep. He has deep brown/green eyes that are really puppy like and his cheeky grin is really cute. He's taller than Two-Bit and a little smaller than Soda.

Now... To talk about me. Well I have black hair, its really thick and is in a short cheek length bob, I'm starting to grow it though, I used to have it really long down my back but I had to cut it cos I got in a fight with some soc girls and they pull a clump of it out, it really hurt and all I remember after that its that it went black, Luce said she and Pony had heard I was in a fight and came running to find me. They said I was unconscious and the soc girl who had pulled my hair out was on the floor with her nose broken and her two front teeth on the floor. I really don't like it when I get hurt, I get so angry and I see red but that's another story. So I got up to saying about my eyes, I have icy blue eyes and I am at least an inch smaller than Pony, he's the same size of Luce. Pony says am slim built and I speak like a sailor, I've never met a sailor so I don't know what he means.

So now I've talked about all the people who are my friends or family, now for the people I hate the most other than my mother. The Soc's, well where do I start …erm… oh yer they're the rich kids with the mustangs. We hate them, they hate us, they seem to think that because we're greasers and we don't got the money they do, they think they can rule over us tell us what to do, treat us like shit, well guess what No you fucking can't. We don't have to do anything you tossers say we do. You think you're better than us well fucking guess what your not. But we know that we could have them in a fight, but am not allowed to fight, well that what Lucinda says, I think that's because Soda wont let her fight, but she's really good, her punches really hurt and her slaps do too, I normally get them for being cheeky or sneaking beer to my room and drinking it with Johnny and Pony. Pony and I are in the school track teams. He's really fast but I can keep up, we have to be fast to run away from Lucinda when she's angry or run away from the Soc's.

I'm not saying Lucinda is like my mom or Johnny's parents but when she gets angry at you its better if you ain't there, her barks worst than her bite sort of thing but then again her hits do hurt. You could say the Italian gangster and Texas comes out full blast. She can be scary. But scary, if you want scary then you should go with Luce to work one morning, she asked me if I wanted to help her with the old lady's house cleaning, thankfully it was school break so that means that Soda and Darry wouldn't be on my case for skipping and Lucinda wouldn't threaten me with a girls home. I said yes I had nothing better to do, BIG mistake!

We had to get up early that morning. Darry was already up because of his job; he fixes and puts roofs on houses. Lucinda got Soda because he had to go to the DX café early as Steve wasn't working that day. When we got out of the car at the old ladies house, it was creepy to say the least. The house was huge, all old brick, the windows were black and a shabby black cat lounged on the swing seat on the porch. The garden was guarded by a small white fence that was falling apart and in need of a paint job. In the garden the grass was waist high with a small narrow path almost viewable leading up to the wooden steps of the porch.

Soda and Darry watched from the car, they said later that when the old lady opened the door you could see the strain Luce was putting on her hand holding me in place so I couldn't back up in horror and run. Goddamn she was scary, she had grey eyes, wispy white hair and no teeth, her mouth was all wrinkled and she had more whiskers than a trucker's moustache. EWWWW I can safely say am never going there again.

**Well that was the first chapter from Tia Diary, I wanted it to be like an introduction of everyone in her gang and her sister, well please review and tell me if I need to go back to school and learn to write.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The Outsiders do not belong to me, I know it's very sad, but what can I do lol. Kara and her friends/cousins do belong to me so if you don't mind keep off lol.

**Chapter 2**

Things do have a habit of happening again. Like skipping school, getting caught playing poker and drinking coffee. (I will explain the last). What ever I do and say I won't do again I normally do. But in one case, me doing something again was a good thing. It all started when Luce banned coffee. She banned it 'because of the smell of it is disgusting'. So out of the house the coffee went, problem is Pony, me and Darry live off the stuff we can't live without it. It's what wakes me up in the morning.

Now I have a pact with Darry, to sneak coffee into the house. I would buy the coffee from the DX café when Lucinda wasn't looking, the boss was in on it, he agreed with me and Pony that it's crazy that we aren't allowed to drink it in the house. So I would buy it and then smuggle it into the house and hide it in my bedroom under a loose floorboard, Darry would then pay $1 a day for enough of it to make a cup of coffee everyday. It's another way I get money. Anyway Ponyboy found out about the coffee, he saw me buying it and watched me smuggle it into the house, he threatened to tell Lucinda, if I didn't let him have some as well. So I went for him, literally jumped on him slamming him to my bedroom floor.

We started fighting, in the end he had me pinned down, his face really close to mine, he got this strange look in his face like he was trying to decide or he was trying to fight something and then he just kissed me, a quick peck on the lips. But it shocked me, he sat up and I just mouthed air, like a fish does water while trying to ask what the fuck just happened?

Pony beat me to it by saying sorry I sat up and looked at him, and asked him why, he just looked at me and shrugged he said he couldn't help it. I didn't know what he meant so I said it wouldn't happen again, right? He nodded. But then as I said things have a habit of happening again. It happened during the summer holidays not long after the whole old lady saga, I was sitting under a tree in the park, I was reading a book, Pony was sat near me watching the playground, the day was hot and the sound of the fountain splashing in the background gave a calming feel. Pony rolled over and sat up he asked me about the book, I gave him my answer, before the next part I just want to say, I hate reading, well I don't mind it but its got to be able to understand it all the time so the books I read are for younger children, my reading age isn't very high.

So anyway Pony laughed and then we was fighting again then this time we both kissed each other and then when it was over we just looked at each other, I laughed and said about 'it not happening again and how things always happen again', I think Pony was anxious of what my reaction would be because after I said it he released a big sigh and smiled before laughing he said 'funny you should say that, I was thinking the same thing, now I can stop thinking about it and just do it' and then he kissed me.

I can honestly say that before he kissed me the first time in my bedroom, I dint like-like him that way it was more like a small attraction. But after I found that I liked him more and more. He's more baby faced than Soda, Soda had a more narrow angled jaw line and Darry had a sharper face and is more hard looking. Pony is a little in between he has a cheeky smile like Soda and his serious face is like Darry, but his eyes are puppy-like but can turn hard when he's angry. He's built like Darry but doesn't have all the muscle, well not as much; his muscle is like Soda's he's lightly defined.

Lucinda was happy about us going out together, she knows that Pony wouldn't do anything bad and if he did she or his brothers would get him, Darry and Soda said I was like an annoying cute little sister, so now I got two over protective brothers and one crazily nice sister and a protectively nice, cute boyfriend and not forgetting my best friends who are like more over protective brothers what more could I ask for … well…

**This chapter was only short it was part of a really long chapter but I thought it would be better cut down, review if you like it. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The Outsiders do not belong to me, I know it's very sad, but what can I do lol. Kara and her friends/cousins do belong to me so if you don't mind keep off lol.

**Chapter 3**

… Peace and Quiet! ... That would be one. I can normally work with background work noise; it comes from all the years of school working in noisy classrooms and I listen to music while doing homework and other things I do at home like cooking, or cleaning it's a part of everyday life. But sometimes I just want silence so I can just relax and read or do homework and most of all sleep. Most time I want to be alone after a fight with a family member or friend. Normally I get on really well with them all, yer they all have little quirks that drive me crazy but so do I and I know that, one thing I can't stand is being told what to do. Teachers if I like them are okay but if I don't then they get the attitude and then I get the head teacher or detention.

Me and the head teacher are like old friends I see him a least once a week, if I don't see him it don't feel right, like am being too good sort of feeling, he doesn't like Lucinda very much, it all started when I was given an assignment in English I had to write and poem and diary entry on the same subject of our choice, I choice to write about my mom first but when I read it to Luce she said I shouldn't go telling them about mom so I left it in my book and handed in another entry about being a greaser, I got a C+ for it, which was strange I really hate the teacher, her daughter is friends with Cherry so she's a Soc's mom, fucking brill. So I handed my work in and got a C+ and then I have to go see Mr Thomas the head teacher and Mrs Grainby the school shrink!

They wanted to talk to me about the first English entry; they called Lucinda, she and Soda left work to come in. I think Soda came to make sure Luce didn't kill or yell at anyone. When they walked in the questions started, they asked about my mom, Luce got angry and then went nuts when they said I sound start having regular sessions with the shrink. Soda sat Luce down and then said I was fine, he said the only thing that upset me when I had Soc's on my back and when I had to get out of bed in the morning, and if I did have anything wrong with me then I would talk about it to people who I trusted not some jumped up know-it-all school shrink I just want to say from that moment I gained a new level of appreciation for him, he's an ace guy just what Luce needs. So having being yelled at and explained too they gave me a book, to write down my thoughts and feelings in, like I was fucking going to put anything bad in there.

**Sorry for taking so long to update, lots of college work to do, but I got the next week off so hopefully I can upload more chapters. I want to thank Homeric for reviewing am really happy you liked the story so far, I was really worried about, I don't think am a very good writer, I read all these brilliant stories like yours and wish I was as good a writer. So thank you again.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The Outsiders do not belong to me, I know it's very sad, but what can I do lol. Kara and her friends/cousins do belong to me so if you don't mind keep off lol.

**Chapter 4**

I think I should explain the Mom issue, right, to get it over with, when I was 3 years old, my dad died in a car accident, Luce was 6 but her dad wasn't my dad, her dad was a Texan drifter who left before she was born, but she got on well with my dad and he treated her his own child, we were treated like princesses. We were a happy family, till he died. Mom started drinking heavily, she was depressed and she didn't do anything for ages, we used up all the holiday savings for food and vodka or any other cheap alcohol in the end the money ran out and we was living off stale bread and beans. Luce looked after me and our sister De; she got me up in the morning and dressed me.

The neighbours were helpful they were Moms friends before she drank herself away, they helped us, they gave us money to get food, mom somehow kept her job we have no idea how she did it; she was sober in the morning but pissed out her face at night. Its something I got used too, the thing that I think I disliked the most was the mood swings, she could be snotty and snappy, using you as a punch bag or she would be saying she would get sober and we would be a family again. I heard it so many times. I stopped believing that she would ever change.

When I was 13 and Luce was 16. It all ended, I had been in the reform twice and was a dab hand at shop lifting and stealing cars, Luce was really mad at me one night, I came home drunk and she hit the roof. She ran off and stayed at Soda's. Me, I went after her not long after but passed out in the lot near their house. Pony and Johnny found me in the morning and took me home, Luce had gone home in the morning and she didn't notice me in the lot.

By this time Luce had been friends with Johnny and Soda and Steve after they helped her when she was jumped by some Soc, through them she knew the rest of the gang, I didn't know them all, I knew Pony and Johnny through Dally, I knew Dally from many party's at Sheppard's and Bucks and he had become like a brother too me, I was his buddy and he was mine, I knew Two-bit briefly from a party too, and that was it.

Luce was there for Soda when his parents died in the car wreck and not long after that he dropped out of school to work at the DX and then they started going steady. I remember the night we left home, I had skipped school and spent the day hanging with Dally and Johnny at Tim's place, I came home at about 5 and mom and Luce were arguing in the kitchen, Luce said that if mom didn't stop drinking then she would leave, well mom hit the roof, my mom doesn't like the thought of anyone leaving her and not only that she doesn't like being told what to do, she's like me in that way, she hit out at Luce and split Luce's lip, I ran in and tried to stop them, mom shoved me into the kitchen wall, she shouted about what ungrateful little bitches we were? …and ordered us out.

So we went to the park and then to Soda's, he got Darry to let us stay 'for a little while', and then not long after that (on the second night, Soda and Luce got together, you know what I mean), so when the little while was over, Soda said that if Luce went he went and Pony said that the if I had to got and Soda was going then he would go to. So there was a big argument, which led to us being allowed to stay. We (Darry and me) got off to a rocky start, he blamed me for the argument, but we became friends and he moved from his attic room and moved in to his mom and dad's and I got his room, I left the makeshift bed on Pony's bedroom floor which had been my bed for a nearly a month to my own room at the top of the Curtis house.

One good thing I learnt from mom kicking us out is too love, you probably think that's nuts, but she loved my daddy and couldn't live without him, I know that in some way she must have been really ashamed of the fact that Luce wanted to leave because of what she had become but instead of changing she lashed out and drove us even further away, I know that love is a precious thing and I know that if I ever love someone I hope it is like my mom loved my daddy but I know that I will be stronger and not end up like my mom if something happened to that someone.

Here the next chap hope you like, Am on a roll, more chaps up soon lol**.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The Outsiders do not belong to me, I know it's very sad, but what can I do lol. Kara and her friends/cousins do belong to me so if you don't mind keep off lol.

**Chapter 5**

It's a funny thing love, there are many different forms of it, like the love you have for your mom is different from the love you have for your daddy or the love you have for your brothers and sisters. Then you have the love for your friends and enemies cos truthfully you love your enemies for being there so you have something to hate.

Lastly you have the love you have for the special people in your lives, those people are boyfriends, girlfriends, lovers, husbands and wives and children, you love them in a way like your family or siblings but also differently cos there the family you make.

Oh yeah I forgot any other love it's a funny one the love you have for a food, inanimate objects and your hobbies. I love curly fries that Darry makes they're fucking addictive, I love Soda's chocolate cake, it's more like a sugar cake, it's good for when you wake up feeling down and there's no coffee (Thanks to Luce), you eat that and you walk out of the house eyes open wide and your bouncing and jumping down the street on a sugar high. Luce makes brilliant spaghetti that we all fight each other for seconds. I love fighting the Soc's and I love play fighting with Two-bit and Pony. I love teasing Soda about him and Luce but now he just winks and gives me a cheeky grin, I love Luce like a sister but also like a friend and a mom kind of. I love hanging around with the gang its great.

I kinda think of them as family, they're my brothers cos I know as much as I annoy them they would still have my back if I was in trouble, just like Luce does. Well they're all like my brothers except for Pony, I don't go around making-out with my brothers. EWWW!

A very short chapter, I guess Tia didn't have a lot to say, I think I was having an off day when I wrote this not really concentrating lol.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** The Outsiders do not belong to me, I know it's very sad, but what can I do lol. Kara and her friends/cousins do belong to me so if you don't mind keep off lol.

**Chapter 6**

Speaking of making out Luce and Soda are in the midst now, am supposed to be doing homework, well Luce thinks am doing it. Really am waiting for Pony, were going to do it together in my room, so we can do making out of our own. So while I wait I shall tell you about my day. Right …I got into a fight!

I was walking to the park to meet Luce, she was meeting me to give me my dinner from the DX, so Pony, me and Johnny were walking there when Sarah (She's a soc) comes out and jumps me, her mates are there to, Pony and Johnny are shouting at them, they can't do nowt to stop it other than that cos there don't hurt girls, this is one time I wished they could.

Anyway they tried shouting at them but they carried on beating me, so Pony being the faster runner ran to get Luce. Somehow a few minutes later the whole gang was their excluding Darry, Luce grabbed Sarah and punched her straight in the face, the other Soc's backed up, Sarah then accused Luce of slashing her car tyres, Luce got the look on her face I know that says 'prove it', she then said no I didn't. Sarah than goes for her and then Luce grabbed her again and smashed her fist into Sarah's face, I heard Two-bit suck in air, I would have laughed but I was being punched by one of the Soc's I think it was Clara, then as it happened before I got really angry, saw red, and pulled free, I remember I hit things I don't know what it was but when I had finished Luce was finishing with Sarah and the other 2 Soc's who turned and ran shouting curses back, the two I had done in had already run off.

Checking my clothes, Luce turned too me, I thought she was going to belt me one with the look on her face, but then her eyes sparkled, 'thought I told you not to walk this way Tia!' she said, I just grinned, 'when do I ever do what anyone says' I replied, Soda, Dally and Two-bit snorted while the others smiled, 'well you should try sometimes' Luce countered 'where's the fun in that though' I smirked.

Steve called my attention, when I looked a brown bag came at me, it was my dinner, 'your headless chicken of a sister through this at me when she ran here'. That's Steve; he's a little ignorant and has a very big ego. I looked at Steve's juice stained DX shirt, I turned to Luce and remarked how her aim was getting sloppy, the aim is to make the bag explode in his face, Luce and the others spluttered in laughter, Steve growled, I laughed, Pony said that 'there was a wild animal on the loose' and 'we should go before it mauls us'. Saying quick goodbyes we set off back to school, Dally and Two-bit decided to escort us there.

Back at school, new had travelled fast (am guessing Two-Bit), Tim Sheppard's sister Angela, came other and was asking us about it, I was giving her a run though of the events when Kim came over, Kim, is Sarah's little horror of a sister, she must have heard from Sarah bout the fight, she told me that would be sorry for it and that she would make my life a living hell and Pony would soon be going out with her, Pony who was with me nearly fell over in shock before he stared laughing, he managed to make out that he would never date a Soc, he didn't like dogs. She got mad then, her annoying face got red and her eyes bulged she gritted out I would be sorry and stormed off, am not bothered I could take her, I just hope Luce would let me fight her.

I think am going to upload as many new chaps as I've been sat here waiting for me to have time to upload them lol.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** The Outsiders do not belong to me, I know it's very sad, but what can I do lol. Kara and her friends/cousins do belong to me so if you don't mind keep off lol.

**Chapter 7**

Speaking of taking people out me and Pony are meant to be going out after doing our homework. We went out the other night to the nightly double, but Two-bit somehow stumbled across to us so we sat talking to him, he'd been looking for Dally, looks like Sylvia (Dally's Girl) had been cheating again. She is the typical greaser girl, loud, sassy and in your face, she wears way to much make-up, it even beats Luce's stage make-up, she swears worse than me and she always flirts with every boy around even though she's with Dally, I don't think they realise just because she says she's not with Dally doesn't mean she isn't and they wonder why Dally kicks the shit out of them. Dally and Sylvia, they fall out, argue, break up, argue again, fight, make up and then within a week it's happening all over again.

That's one thing I wouldn't do, I wouldn't flirt with anyone else other than Pony, am happy with him, he told me that he didn't see the point in girls before we started going out now he could see what Two-Bit, Soda, Steve and the other guys saw in them. I laughed, Soda was always surrounded by girls, it annoyed Luce no end. But Soda wouldn't do anything with them he's more than occupied with Luce, he hasn't said it in front of the guys to her, I think he's a little scared it takes a lot to tell your girl you love her in front of your buddies apparently (Two-Bit told me).

I know he loves her, he told her, and he told me he does and I heard him talking about it to Pony and Darry. I heard because I was sneaking out of my bedroom, via the window and the drainpipe when I heard them.

'I think you're in love Sodapop!' Pony laughed.

I heard Soda give a murmur in agreement and then Darry spoke up.

'Are you sure?' he said. (That's Darry always using his head).

Soda answered in a voice I never hear often, he's normally happy go lucky, messing round, he just didn't get serious and when he did, it s hard to explain, where my walking dictionary boyfriend when I need him. When Soda is upset he's really quiet, really, really quiet and the tension in him builds and he blows, I've only seen him lose it once and afterwards he was blubbering like a baby and that was the second time I've seen a man/boy cry, first time was when we found Johnny in the vacant lot after he had a beating off this dad.

So back on course he answered

'I'm sure it is, I've never felt this way about any other girl not even Sandy, Luce is the only girl I think about other then Tia, but I love Tia like a sister, Luce I love differently, remember how Tia said about the different types of love you feel?'

Pony and Darry said yer.

'Well, like she said you love the special people in your life, you love them like your parents and your siblings put together, that makes your family and you love then extra because they chose you and they love you as much as you love them, you would die for them and your every spare thought is them, that's how I love Luce, I wanna marry her and have kids, goddamn I wanna marry her' he ended loud and shouting, he was back to his old self.

I then heard the tell tale sound of the ice box opening and with it went the last bit of chocolate cake. It was a strange thing, I didn't know any of them had listened and understood my rant about love, and I didn't think Soda would but I think he understood more than anyone, he may not be book smart but he is people smart, he understands everything and everybody.

Well I gotta got Pony is here, he's looking over my shoulder reading what I put.

Lol, I really hate it when people do that, read over your shoulder when you're reading or writing, I tend to get nervous and end up stopping and hiding it away from them especially my writing.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** The Outsiders do not belong to me, I know it's very sad, but what can I do lol. Kara and her friends/cousins do belong to me so if you don't mind keep off lol.

**Chapter 8**

When I was younger my mom would make us chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast and on Saturdays Daddy would make us breakfast 'like they have in England fit for Kings and Queens' he used to say. Luce didn't like them much, in fact she didn't like breakfast very much, she eats it now but she never used to. Me I didn't like it that much, I ate the eggs, bread, beans and sometimes the sausage but not always I used to copy Luce all the time.

Nowadays whoever is up first makes breakfast and the others wash up. I like Luce's breakfast she makes eggs bacon and pancakes and the chocolate cake (Made the night before) she makes Soda's special breakfasts, he has strange likes, personally, eggs, bacon and grape jelly is not my thing, but he wolfs it down. Darry's breakfasts are good, he makes porridge oats (chocolate flavour of course) and Bacon, Eggs, Toast and chocolate cake. Me and Pony if we ever get up before anyone else we make toast and get the chocolate cake out; we're not really morning people. But …Soda

…Well I have already said about Soda liking odd things and being carefree and reckless, well Soda is very child-like, he's 16 nearly 17, he works in the DX garage, is always up for a fight and a good time, he can barely sit five minutes with-out jumping about or shouting. He and Two-bit were once arrested for messing around on main street, going up and down the road on their hands and generally causing a nuisance, Darry had done extra gym a few summer ago and learned to do flips and stuff, so stupidly he taught the gang how to do them and now they all jump around like jack-in-a-boxes. Soda and Pony taught me how to do some after I watched them do it and I had to teach them how to do hand trick and how to do balance twists. A balance twist as I call it is where you balance on one leg and bring your other leg out in front of you, keep it straight and then you slowly move it round you body keeping it straight, you then jump off you footing on the ground and flick your leg round to you land on your other leg and in the same position but the opposite leg. (It's hard to explain without showing). So you can probably guess Soda lives on the edge (Of what, am really not sure) and is always trying new things, so breakfasts are fucking ace, though sometimes I do question his sanity.

We had chocolate chip pancakes that turned out green once. GREEN! It was funny, we was sat down waiting for them, we had cake already, so we was there waiting Soda was signing his little rap he came to the part when he was going to say something about himself but it came out 'Soda is a SPASTIC!'. We all glanced up to see him huddled over the bowl mixing slowly, Luce asked up was up he said nothing and carried on mixing. When they were cooked he came over put them down in front of us we all looked at each other, Luce spoke up first 'Honey these look delicious how did you get them green?' he had knocked over the green food colouring. We ate them anyway they were good.

So as well as pancakes we get:

Chocolate milk (Yummy)

Toast with chocolate sauce,

Bacon, Eggs, Toast,

Chocolate cake with chocolate cream (Whipped cream with Cocoa powder) and chocolate sprinkles,

And lastly cookies (Chocolate chip cookies).

Its great Pony and I are always in trouble a school when Soda has cooks breakfast cos were hyperactive and high, we speak really fast about nothing, laugh at anything and everything were just generally crazy, Sugar and Chocolate make the Curtis and Laborotzies' world go round. Hehe.

Not only do we love Chocolate and anything with a high sugar level. Pony and I are Pepsi addicts, Pony has 3 bottles a day at least and I have to have 1 or I don't feel right. We got punished by the council (that's Soda, Luce and Darry)(we call them that cos we go to them when we want something, you go up with a recommendation and you have to prove you point, e.g. I need new shoes, you tell them, why you need new ones, what happened to the old ones, what type you want, when you need them and then they will talk about it and get back to you)this council is normally just Darry and Luce cos Soda can't take it seriously and is always asking for things.

Anyway we was punished for not tidying our rooms, we didn't get any money to spend. So that meant no money to buy Pepsi!, we was going nuts, Two-bit saw the funny side and told us about his old woman who lived the other side of town (Soc Side) who was looking for a cat to buy, so we spent half the day trying to coax Miss Barley's tom cat down from a tree. Luce came out and Two-bit told her, he can't keep his mouth shut that boy. So we were even more grounded. Pony who had been bribing Two-bit to nick bottles from the store went first he begged the council to let him have his money saying he would tidy his room, they gave him the money, they for some reason thought that because Pony had given up I would. But I wasn't going to beg, I never beg.

I just nicked bottles myself from the store, Luce and Darry found out and they yelled at me, threatening me with the girls home and what would happen if the fuzz caught me, seeing this as perfect opportunity to use the situation against them (A trait I picked up from Dally) I turned round and said 'well maybe if I wasn't grounded and was given money I wouldn't have to steal and sneak out'. They gave in there, am still grounded but I get my money. They seem to think that if I have money and am grounded it means I don't have a reason to steal and I won't be out to cause trouble. Stupid logic, I can still sneak out my bedroom and go cause trouble and steal stuff. Pony thinks am mad to do it, he's scared stiff of being sent away, I say am not afraid not of being sent away, and I am not lying. The reason is because I know that no matter where they send me I will always find a way to escape and go back home; there is no way I'm going anyway with out my sister or my friends.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** The Outsiders do not belong to me, I know it's very sad, but what can I do lol. Kara and her friends/cousins do belong to me so if you don't mind keep off lol.

**Chapter 9**

I've been banned from doing a lot of things, am not allowed to drink beer anymore. Well not in the house without Luce's permission. I do get some (Nicked by Two-bit). I've been banned from going to Tim Sheppard's place cos I got pissed and high once and have been arrested a few times there. I still go there, they my friends after all. Am not allowed to Bucks' Bar unless Luce says its okay and that's only when she's there. I use to go there with Dally and still do, Luce had a fit when she found out I was in one of the bedroom with Dally, and she shouted how she was going skin Dallas Winston alive if he did anything to me.

She said bad things happen there, she meant the sex, but me and Dally are just friends, like he is with Johnny, he gave me his dog tag like they get in the army, it was the first thing he nicked when he broke in to a house in New York. Two-Bit said I was Dally girl but am not, am Pony's girl and Dally knows that. Am just his buddy, I did kiss him, twice before, once I was dared too, we was playing truth or dare at Tim Sheppard's. I was dared to make-out with Dally, so I did we laughed about it later. It wasn't as bad as when I had to kiss Steve and Soda, when I had to kiss Soda I was glared at by Luce and when I kissed Steve I was nearly sick, it's Steve for fucks sake.

The other time was when he did it to piss Sylvia off. I went out with him for a week, at the end he did say he likes me, I kind of did like him too, but I know better than to go out with Dallas Winston. I told him the truth and said that it would be too wired if we went out together for real and it would spoil the friendship. He agreed and we got out of our faces and we got arrested and we have been closer ever since.

That's when he gave me the tag, he said am his special girl, cos he can trust me and he can talk to me just like he can with Johnny. This is Dally Winston who doesn't trust anyone. I can say I trust him. Yer he's dangerous, but when he's angry, Johnny and I can calm him down. I can remember what Dally said to me when we were waiting for Luce and Darry to bail me out. When he gave me the tag we had just been talking about our gang's friendship being strong, he laughed

'A good friend will come bail you out of the cooler, a great friend will be sat next to you saying damn we fucked up' and then he added 'again' to make me laugh more.

He is right of all the times I've been arrested I've been with Dal, he's always makes sure that the fuzz didn't take it out on me and is always making me laugh with all the smart comments he makes to the fuzz. They know us pretty well and my officer, John Carman (He's the guy who handles all the cases and arrests that I have anything to do with) is on first name basis with Luce, all he has to do is ring up and says 'its John' and Luce says 'I'll be down as soon as I can', it's like routine.

Another short chap, sorry bout that


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** The Outsiders do not belong to me, I know it's very sad, but what can I do lol. Kara and her friends/cousins do belong to me so if you don't mind keep off lol.

**Chapter 10**

That's a thing that's different between us and the Soc's, The Soc's are cold and deny their emotions, while us greasers, we have high emotions, really strong ones, we love deeply for friends and family, we mourn, we get angry, we hate, each one of us is high in that ways, some in more than the others.

Sodapop lives in a permanent energetic happy high and is really down when up set, Two-bit is in funny wise crack mode all the time, he makes jokes all the time even in the face of danger, which is a good and a bad thing but sometimes if it's really serious he is quite and his eyes lose the light that they usually have and they clouded and he closes up, Luce is either really hyper nice (which is why she suits Soda) or moody and angry (boy she can hold grudges) (Sarah is an example). Darry is in tough mode all the time but does have a soft side if you get to know him, he's had a lot put on his shoulders for someone so young, he acts tuff because he's scared about what could happen to us, he's scared Pony and Soda will be put in a boys home and Luce and me will have to go back and live with mom. He like a watcher, he protects the gang and always bails us out. He works hard to keep us together.

Me, am sort of like a coin, I could be happy, cheeky and high one minute and angry shouting or sulking the next. I have a lot of angry, Johnny says am a little like Dally and a caged Lion, what do you expect with a mother like mine. But I do have a kind side, or else I wouldn't be with Pony and I wouldn't like sunrises and sunsets or like watching clouds and stars, I'd probably be in the cooler permanently.

Pony is generally quiet like Johnny, he has a cheeky sarcastic side, don't know where that came from Honest! He can get loud when defending people, Darry says he doesn't think about what he's doing when he gets loud and it gets him in trouble, I can say he's kinda right that's why I always make sure am there if I can. He's the only person who can calm me down properly, you distract me, but am still thinking about it and how am going to get back at them later, but when Pony does it I totally forget why I was angry and who at, Steve says am like a moth to a flame.

Johnny is really quite and doesn't really get angry and if he does he doesn't show it, he used to be louder when he was younger, but years of living with his parents would probably make the loudest person in the world be quiet and subdued. Steve is kind of adrenalin junky, he's always flipping jumps and acting about, but he is serious as well, I had a sort of fight with him, he was calling Pony and me tag a longs, so I gave a comment back about his dad and he got angry, started saying stuff about my mom, Luce and Soda tried to stop him, I had him on the floor in a second, I just kept hitting him in a frenzy. Steve tried to hit back he got me in the jaw but it was a crappy shot, I was dragged off him by Dally, Soda and Two-Bit and Darry had hold of Steve. I was so angry I even socked Two-Bit in the stomach cos he wouldn't let go of me Dally kept hold of me he knew that I would dare hit him cos he wasn't afraid to hit me back and we'd already found that out the hard way.

Dally is well Dally, he's dangerous, he's tuff he don't give a shit bout anyone, well that's how everyone who doesn't know him that well sees him and that's how he wants to appear but he would have our backs without a second thought if we was in trouble, and we would have his. To get on well with Dally you gotta know when to shut up, don't smart mouth him, don't treat him like an idiot (he is really smart) and if he's already pissed (His eyes are blazing) for gods sake don't talk to him and ask him what's wrong he will lash out.

Am not sure if I got Dally's character right in this chap, or if I made Tia sound really Mary Sue-ish I don't know I'll let you decide.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** The Outsiders do not belong to me, I know it's very sad, but what can I do lol. Kara and her friends/cousins do belong to me so if you don't mind keep off lol.

**Chapter 11**

It's been a while since I've written while crying, in fact I don't think I have done it before, and the last time I cried, was the first time I was at school, but now as I think about what I am about to write, they start to drop again, I've been crying a lot lately.

I cried when I first went to school, I remember Luce took me and my sister De, De is a year older then me and said she would show me where to go, Luce said that if anything bad happened I had to go to the teacher or come find De or her. I didn't like my teachers they all looked at me funny and told me off when I couldn't read the words or write them. That's what made me cry on the first day because I couldn't spell my name, middle or last which wasn't my fault. I always used to put Tia and still do. Luce said that you shouldn't expect a 5 year old to be able to spell Tiadora Angeletta Laborotzie, it's a bit of a mouthful.

That was the last time I remember crying, until last week, Pony, Johnny and me had just come back from school when the phone rang, Darry answered it. It was the hospital. De was in there. Your probably thing since when do I have another sister right?

Delia Morena Laborotzie and the last time I spoke to her I told her that I hated her. I didn't mean it of course, I was angry, she never fights back not physically and she hardly ever gives lip back not like me and Luce. She didn't leave mom when mom kicked us out, she said mom didn't mean it and mom needed us. The only thing, that woman needs is a bottle of vodka and a frontal lobotomy.

De was in hospital because she had the shit kicked out of her and it wasn't by Soc's it was ma moms newest man, my mom picked them up like bad habits, turns out he got into an argument with mom and De stuck up for her and he turned on her. You should have seen what that fucker had done to her, she was death white except for the cuts and bruises visible on her face and arms, and I wanted to be sick. Luce was furious, no beyond furious, she's gunna fucking kill the bastard that did it she said.

The gang must have been expecting me to want to do the same thing when we had all pilled into the room and stared at the battered girl in the bed. They looked at me waiting, I couldn't say anything, just looking at her made me speechless, in my head all I could think was why did she stay?, and then I started crying bitter body wrenching tears, why didn't she fight back? The answer I know is because she's not like me and she isn't like Luce, we fight for and against everything, De doesn't she's happy to let everyone else fight. She will just take everything thrown at her and get on with life. Totally opposite to me and Luce. She's a little like Johnny.

I wish I could have been there to stop it happening, I would have let him kill me as long as he left her alone even though I don't know why she stayed and I even had a fight with her which resulted in me saying I hated her, she made Luce cry because she wouldn't leave and that's why I said I hated her but when I saw her I realised that she must have been so scared and alone with no one to help her.

The neighbours found her in her bedroom in bed, they had to wait until mom and the motherfucker had left before they could go in, we were told by them that she was lying quite as a mouse covered in blood and bruises, there were bottles all over the house and the place was a mess. She's coming home with us Luce said, Darry nodded, he knew it wasn't safe at mom's house, he just nodded and carried on holding me while I sobbed into his chest. Pony and Johnny sat beside me trying to get me to stop crying, I don't think I've ever seen them looking so worried, must have freaked Pony out, I've never cried in front of him or any of the gang. I did notice Steve, Two-Bit and Dally talking in the corner, they were planning. Soda was sat on the other side of the bed with Luce.

It's been a week now since it happened, De is in Darry's room and he's sharing with Pony, although I normally end up in with them or in with Luce and Soda, I can't sleep that well, I keep dreaming about what happened and am running to help, but the faster I try to go the further the house got away and I can hear her shouting for help. I found out that Dal, Steve and Two-Bit have found the guy who did it, they said they would ask Sheppard's gang to help them get the bastard; I wanna be there so I get to give him a beating. De's feeling better, she should be able to get out of bed and be able to walk around soon. Then we have to talk. I think she might want to go back home, but I know that none of us will let her. She's with us, where she belongs…Welcome to the world of greasers De.

Hope you don't find it out of sorts that I added a sister in like that after I only mentioning her once before I wanted it to be like that, Tia couldn't understand why her De stayed when she had the chance to leave and because of that didn't want anything to do with her, she had pretty much washed her hands of her.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** The Outsiders do not belong to me, I know it's very sad, but what can I do lol. Kara and her friends/cousins do belong to me so if you don't mind keep off lol.

**Chapter 12**

Now De's better (Well a little bit), we've started getting to know her again, she's was down stairs with Two-Bit and Johnny watching Mickey Mouse, so that's something we have in common and when Pony, Me Luce and everyone came home or round for food we changed the channel much to Two-Bits protest to the only English channel we get, it shows all old soaps and comedy programs. So we found out that De likes English comedy like Luce and me, we sat through all of comedy night, it was great, we watched 'Dad's Army', 'Morecambe and Wise', and 'The Army Game' we watched really old episodes of 'The Artful Dodger' and then we put on ABC and watched 'The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet', 'The Munster's' and 'The Dick Van Dyke Show'. I don't think we stopped laughing for ages.

We're trying to get her obsessed with 'Coronation Street'. Luce and I always watch it, one time Darry was sat 'Reading the paper' but when the big secret was revealed, there was a sudden gasp. It wasn't me and Luce, it wasn't Soda who had fallen asleep with his head on Luce's lap. Two-Bit had gone and Steve had gone home. Pony and Johnny were out with Dally, I would be with them but I wanted to watch it. Luce and I turned to look at Darry and burst out laughing. It was funny, Darry looked at us and laughed, 'Guess you got me hooked'.

Luce was at work tonight, singing, me, Soda, De, Pony and Darry was at home, she finished her set and was walking home, she should have gotten a lift the bands drummer, but that's not the point here. There were three things wrong:

She's the girlfriend of a well known Greaser.

She didn't bother to change out of her stage costume. (A corset fitted dress with big puffy skirt in black, very inconspicuous)

The last and she should have known better, she was walking alone through the back streets.

Well no wonder the Soc's got her, how do you know you're probably asking. Well I can say that I didn't do the sisterly thing. I had snuck out again, I was going to meet Tim's sister and brother we were going to annoy some Soc's. (You know typical tricks, nicking hood caps, bikes, destroying gardens and spraying tags, I'm good at tagging and setting off car alarms).So I was nearly there going through the park when I saw them, they had Luce surrounded, normally I would have gone for help or gone charging in. problem was I was already grounded and sneaking out with Sheppard's to antagonise Soc's well…

I didn't do anything I watched as Luce got slapped, I made sure to remember that bastard's face I was gunna get him for that. Anyway they pushed her in the fountains, she was drenched. The Soc's left and she carried on walking home. I ran to Sheppard's place told them what happened and then ran home again I ran inside totally forgetting that I had snuck out and was totally grounded. (So I don't think sometimes, Darry says am like Pony, I got brains but I forget them when am in a fizz, I laughed and said it was my age).

Luce had changed and was laid out on the sofa with Soda. Darry was in bed and I guessed Pony was asleep at the time. Luce demanded to know where I'd been, she said I was even more grounded, so I said I would tell Soda (he was asleep) that she had walked home in the dark and alone. I was sworn to secrecy. I told Pony, he was awake when I went upstairs, he scared me half to death when he sat up in my bed, I forgot he was gunna be there De had his room, he asked me what had happened, so I told him.

I've done my research for this revised version of my story, I got a review about it which got me thinking, so I spent hours looking up comedies from the U.K and U.S.A that were airing in the 1960's.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** The Outsiders do not belong to me, I know it's very sad, but what can I do lol. Kara and her friends/cousins do belong to me so if you don't mind keep off lol.

**Chapter 13**

Am in trouble, Pony confronted Luce this morning about the Soc's. I came down this morning and they sat at the table Luce was staring at me. I knew he'd told her. She didn't say a work cos Soda came down stairs but she gave me the 'you tell and I will kill you look'. Pony told me that he said that he would tell Soda if she didn't. Am not sure whether that's brave of him or stupid of him. Luce went back to bed, she spends most of Saturday in bed, today was Soda's day off work, first ones in ages he said, so this meant that Saturday Shopping Day was going to be even more fun. Two-bit came round and had his breakfast (Chocolate cake and a beer) in front of Mickey Mouse before we went out down to the store. It's a great shopping experience for anyone who hasn't had a Curtis/Laborotzie/Matthews shopping trip I recommend it.

I normally demand to be pushed around in the trolley, we go whizzing round the aisles I got Pony to push me cos he can run fast. Soda always buys things we have never heard of. And Two-bit gets the things were not allowed to buy or can't afford; in other words he nicks them. We raced around for a bit and then started to buy things off our list we're on strict demand, to only buy things that are on the list, the list was written by Lucinda this morning she had gotten up early and had now gone back to bed, Soda says that doing her three jobs on a Friday is really tiring her out but she says that its okay and she don't get tired, I know for a fact that's a lie, she can be really stubborn sometimes, must run in the family am exactly the same in the morning I don't want to get out of bed so I won't, I end up getting grabbed by either Soda or Pony and dragged out or Luce flicking coldwater on my face.

When we got home we had bought things that weren't on the list (Soda), we started to unpack, the many bags. Two-bit in typical Two-bit fashion got the last of the chocolate cake and a beer and went and sat down cross-legged on the front room floor and watched the TV, and you can guess Mickey Mouse was on. Leaving Soda and Pony and me to do the rest of the unpacking, by the time we had finished Johnny had come over and he and Pony had gone out to meet Dally, I decided not to go, Soda said he wanted my help with making the chocolate cake, I noticed that Johnny had some more bruises, guess his dad had a go at him again, Bastard!. Soda and I decided we were going to make bread as well as the chocolate cake, while Two-Bit and a half asleep De and Luce watched TV.

This is the original recipe:

225g Strong flour/ white

½ teaspoon salt

½ sachet yeast

250ml warm water

Milk to glaze.

It turned into:

200g Strong white flour

½ teaspoon salt

½ sachet yeast

250ml chocolate milk

25g cocoa powder

Milk to glaze

It makes chocolate bread it was Soda's idea, it tastes good. I said we should try chocolate chips next time. The kitchen was in a mess though, Luce came an looked around she just rolled her eyes and went to the fridge to get some chocolate milk, she noticed the brown paper bag on the table and looked in side of it curiously, she frowned looked at me and I cocked my head at Soda, 'He still won't touch them'. Soda smirked sheepishly. She laughed. Picking up the bag she asked me how many he had knocked off this time. 'Six' Two-bit then shouted from the living room.

If you have no idea what I am talking about I'll tell you now.

It's probably the funniest part of out shopping trips. We have to get everything on the list, so if Luce needs S-Tee's (sanitary towels) then Soda has to get them, all I can say is he hates getting them. He won't even touch the boxes; he tries to get every other person with us to get them. This time they were on the list, all four of us stood in front of them like a line up in some western film, them on one side us on the other. Soda tried to get me to get them I said I didn't know which ones she has (I did really). He then tried Two-bit who quickly answer 'No way buddy she's your girl' and lastly Pony who paled shook his head and stepped back Soda hissed Cowards at us which I thought was pretty ironic coming from him. Sighing Soda stepped forwards with the trolley parked it up next to the shelves and elbowed the nearest box, making six boxes fall into the trolley and three more on to the store floor, he swerved around them and took off round the corner as if he was never there.

As we got to the tills I had to get them out of the trolley, I don't get why they're so freaked out by the boxes its like your making them hold ticking time bombs, they throw them from one hand to another in horror and then drop them, it's stupid. So as we put everything on the convey belts thing, the guy at the end packed the bags, Soda picked one up, it just happened to be the ones with them in he saw them dropped the bag, I would have found it funny but I had to tell him off they the bag had the eggs into. He quickly picked the bag up, minus the S-tee's which were left on the shiny blue lino floor of the store for all to see. I glared at Soda who was helping the bag boy unpack the remaining egg covered content of the bag and put them in a new one, Two-bit was taking the other bags to his car, and Pony had gone to get more eggs, leaving me to pick up the goddamn S-tee's. I got him back though I hit him round the head with a box messing his neatly greased hair up.

Me and my friend Sarah, came up with the S-tee thing while out food shopping with my mum, we was joking about what it would be like taking any of the outsiders, my friend Sarah being head over heels for Rob Lowe or soda made him the butt of the joke, I thought the idea was one of the funniest things I have ever imagined so I had to put in the story somewhere. Sadly Sarah don't like Soda no more she's in love with Johnny Depp can't really blame her though


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** The Outsiders do not belong to me, I know it's very sad, but what can I do lol. Kara and her friends/cousins do belong to me so if you don't mind keep off lol.

**Chapter 14**

So today I was reminded why I hate Mondays, bad things always happen on Mondays and today was no exception. Last night, Dally, Johnny, De, Pony and I were out, we went to the park and were having a good time. De mostly taking the piss out of Pony and me, Pony's ears were going redder then I have ever seen them go and I was getting more and more annoyed. Johnny sat with a cheeky grin on his face something I was happy to see and Dally, well Dally just sat against a tree with his cancer stick looking as hard as nails as usual.

It's like I've got a whole new sister. De's changed a lot, she used to be really quite like Johnny but now she's become louder like she used to be when I was really young, and she and Luce used to fight over toys and stuff. I guess she's become loud because of the gang you have to be loud to get yourself heard especially over Soda, Two-bit and me we're always shouting and acting about. Anyways she is really witty and has a sarcastic streak that could rival Luce and Steve.

So were sat in the park and De's doing her usual act of winding me up (Pretty easy if you know how and she does) I got really annoyed, Johnny was even laughing and they wouldn't stop, so I kind of blurted out something that I shouldn't have done about Johnny liking De. Well it had the effect they both shut up, Johnny turned bright red and De did the same. I thought that I should make to better or worse for them by telling them that the feeling was mutual too. Well it didn't work both of them were quiet heads down, Dally nearly chocked on his cancer stick, he obviously didn't know that Johnny liked De and Pony had his head bowed and was shaking it slowly, what?

I thought it would help them?

Now neither of them is talking to me or each other. This morning I got up late, I gave Two-bit a nose bleed, while him and Soda were trying to get me out of bed. I didn't get no breakfast was late to school, forgot my gym kit and got detention, and to top it off when it was time to go home. Two-Bit wasn't there to bring me home in his car. Steve had shot off as usual to work at the DX, Pony had gone off with Dally and Johnny at the end of school while I was in detention to some mad hair brained adventure and I didn't know De was, she's probably gotten a lift with Two-Bit.

So I had to walk all the way in the rain that had started during my detention. I got drenched, by the time I got home I was severely pissed off. I open the door and everyone was sat down watching TV. Pony had a band aid on his forehead and a grazed chin (God knows what they'd been up to). Dally was lounging with a beer, Steve, Darry and Soda were playing Poker, Johnny was sat on the Sofa talking to De and Luce was talking to Two-bit. As I walked in they all looked at me. I just glared at Two-Bit. He looked back at me. I asked him if he had forgotten anything, he said no and asked what he had forgot, I said it didn't matter and walked past him for the stairs, everyone watching me. Just as I got to him he looked at me and gasped, I span round and belted him with my backpack and yelled that he wouldn't forgot next time, he crashed to the floor but sat up smiling, it was De's idea, Payback is a Bitch.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As I said in my last entry, Payback is a bitch, but cupid was working too. If you don't understand. I mean De and Johnnycake. They're together and I found out when I caught them red handed well I say red handed I mean red checked, arms round each other, eyes closed, playing tonsil tennis. I wasn't expecting it; I went out (Through my bedroom window and down the drain pipe) and found Dally, cos we were going to Bucks. I had a blast but Buck listens to shit music. Anyway I was sneaking back in this time through the front door; nobody would check they'd think it was just a gang member using the place to crash. Like Tim Sheppard (I'll tell you in a minute).

So I walked in open the door, flick the light and there they were. They shot apart, I just stood there with eyes like saucers and my mouth hung open. I recovered and a big grin appeared. Johnny immediately said sorry to me. I frowned and laughed. He thought I would be angry. I smiled and said 'don't let me stop you, I've been waiting for this for ever, at fucking last!, I was beginning to think I was gunna lose my bet with Steve'. The bet was that they would get together in a week after De's payback and I won it. Johnny relaxed and gave me a smirk, the ones I'm glad to see and De gave a weak smile as she stood next to him.

They stayed down stairs, I warned them I can hear if the got up to anything, and they both blushed, De hit back with a smart line about me and Pony, which I grinned at and winked. You'd think they were 8 year olds not 15 and 16. They're different from Pony and me we've been told we're pretty mature? Yer that's is what I thought but it was Two-Bit that said it, the compliment was followed by the question to whether we'd done 'The Deed' as Luce calls it, Ponyboy beat me to hitting him.

So I said I would tell you about Tim Sheppard well, he's the leader of a gang, there hoods, ruff, tuff and twice as mean and ugly, (Well they not all ugly). They're cool. Anyway Tim is the hardest guy I know other than Dal or Dar, he's a fucking good fighter, him and Dal are always fighting, both come away with equally bad wounds, they equally matched and they're best mates.

So you wouldn't expect Tim Sheppard to be found at our place no? Well Luce found him. She down from hers and Soda's room in just her lacy black underwear with French panties (Don't ask me why I don't know) so she comes down and sees someone reading the morning paper and thinks it Darry cos that's what Darry does in the morning. Then Tim puts the paper down and whistles, Luce spins round charges at him. He was chased out of the house by a half naked Luce screaming about how she was gunna kill him behind Luce was a boxer clad Soda with her dressing gown shouting for her to stop before she was arrested. I saw it from my bedroom window in fact most of the street did. Lol. Well that's the Tim Sheppard story. The only thing he is scared of is Luce and I don't blame him one bit.

In other news as I said Dally is back with Sylvia (Who would have guessed that would have happened). Steve have a fight with a Soc go put in the cooler, Evie cried (Dunno why) Two-Bit nicked a turkey from a garden don't ask. I don't know what he was thinking. That boy is odd but we love him anyway. Pony and Darry had an argument about homework. I think Dar is hard on him, I don't do my homework that much only when am being watched by Luce or Dar, other than that I pretend I've done it or I will pretend to be doing it while I write in my journal or daydream. I got homework in Art I got to draw my family. This is one homework I will do like my math cos am good at them, like Pony is with English and Art. I like Maths am good at it Dar and Luce are always asking me how much money we have after paying bills and stuff. I'm like an accountant. Luce says I should be one, but when do I ever do anything anyone says. I like maths but I don't wanna do it as a job I want to be a artist, I love drawing. It's one of the many things me and Pony have in common. So my homework in art is to draw my family, in a group, like a family portrait.

So they are gunna be a lot of people in the picture; Darry, Dally, Two-Bit, Sodapop, Steve, Ponyboy, Johnny, Lucinda, Delia and me. Darry says I should just do my real family, I nearly walked out and cried, but I said to myself I wasn't going to cry now De was better and I was back to how I used to be, hard, tuff and angry. Tiadora Angelette Laborotzie is back.

So he said it and I got angry, I was upset he didn't see himself like my family when I did, so I got angry, and when I get angry I get violent, so I did lose it with him, I slammed down my pencil, kicked the chair back and stormed past him shoving him back as I went past and sat on my spot on the sofa next to Luce and Soda who looked concerned at my outburst. Darry came through and said sorry I just turned to him and snarled 'Fuck off stranger' and kicked the table towards him.

He looked a little hurt and I found that I was happy, I was glad now you know how I felt, but it wasn't enough I had to make him feel like crap. So I turned to Luce, 'Do you love your family Luce' she nodded slowly, 'I do too, you and De my family, us against the world' I said again with malice glaring at Darry, his looked back, I could tell he was truly sorry, he said sorry again and turned away and walked back in to the dinning room. Luce and Soda looked at me anxiously, I stared after Darry with my eyes sharp and grey. Soda said that Darry didn't mean it, and I felt bad then. Real bad.

So I jumped up and ran after him and shouted to him. He looked round and he looked upset, I just ran and jumped at him hugging him, he hugged me back saying he was sorry, I repeated it back like a mantra. So were good again. Pony didn't have to distract me like usual I realised that being angry is not always good. But then sometimes it is.

The picture of us all is coming along, it was Darry's idea to do it this way, there is me and Pony in the middle, with Darry behind us with his arms around our shoulders, Steve and Soda are on either side of Pony and me, Soda on my side Steve on Pony's, they are making bunny ears behind our heads. Luce is stood next to Soda, he's got his other arm around her waist and she's smiling, in front of Pony and me sprawled on the floor with his switch blade between his teeth is Two-bit. PIRATE! Johnny and Dally are stood on Steve's left with cancer sticks and De is stood with her tongue sticking out and at the top is the title my family, its going to be ace when it's done.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

My Art teacher really liked my drawing; he said that I captured them all very well. I got a b* for it I was told if I could get the gang together in a photograph I would get extra credit. Pony did his art work too, he was giving an assignment to draw and paint his favourite thing, he did a fantastic water colour of a sunset with Johnny, me and himself watching it, he got an A* I had to help him with the view point he couldn't get our body angles right, but we sorted it in the end.

Art is another thing we have in common. My mom used to say it doesn't make a difference if am good at art cos it won't get me anywhere. Luce says different she says I can do art if I wanted, she'd rather me be an accountant but an artist is okay. I like art and photography. Pony says he's gunna be a writer I think he'd be a good one too he has a really cool imagination, sometimes too well though.

He had these really horrible nightmares, he can't always remember what happens in them but other times it's his mom and dad sometimes Darry, Soda, Luce, Johnny and me and even Steve and Dally on one occasion. He wakes up either shouting or he's shaking like a leaf, head snapping round the room for danger. He used to have to sleep in the same bed as Soda, but when Luce and I moved in that stopped. I was in his room on a make shift bed the first time it happened.

I was in alight sleep, while he was in a deep one, I was just about to drift in to a deep sleep, the ones that Luce has a hard time getting me to wake up from. Well Pony stared turning in his sleep and then shot bolt up right in his bed shouting and shaking, I nearly hit the roof in shock. I jumped up and backed to the door I had no idea what was going on. Soda and Darry came running in knocking me out of the way while they tried to calm Pony down. A yawning Luce then stumbled in and asked me what had gone on. I just mumbled out an answer while staring bug eyed at Pony who was starting to calm down.

Pony was really embarrassed about it after, Luce and Soda went back to bed and Darry told us to go back to sleep, we didn't Pony was talking to me about the nightmare after I asked him about it. I didn't want to go back to sleep, I was unnerved and cautious that he would wake up shouting again, I can laugh bout it now cos it's stopped happening and I would be embarrassed if Dally ever found out how scared I was when it happened.

Pony must have known I was thinking about that cos he said that it wouldn't happen again that night, it didn't but I was really only in a light sleep the rest of the night and the next morning I got up early and went out running, something I hardly ever do. I normally do it when something is one my mind or I'm in a thinking mood. I had a lot to think about, my mom had just kicked Luce and me out for good not two days back, I hated my other sister because she hadn't left too and I hated the Soc's.

I will never forget how we came to live at the Curtis'. Luce was friends with Soda, Steve and Johnny, after she was started on by some Soc near the DX, Johnny ran and got Soda and Steve and they frightened them off, and she started hanging with them. So when we was kicked out we went to there house cos she knew that Soda's was the only place that would have a room or sofa for us and because of they rule that the door is always open to friends.

It was about 5 when I got home and mom and Luce were arguing, De had gone to the shops for food, so the fight was happening in the kitchen, and they'd been fighting on-off all week I went in to make sure it didn't get violent, like I knew mom could get. Went mom hit Luce I went for her and she shoved me into the kitchen wall and then she ordered us out, we grabbed as much as we could, I shoved the little clothes I had and my you will laugh my cat bear (what my dad got me it) so we left the house and went to the park while Luce figured out what to do. I said I could stay as Bucks but Luce cussed, she decided that Soda was our only option.

We got there and the whole gang was there, I didn't know them all that well, I knew some, had heard of some and vaguely knew others. To start off with I knew Dally and Pony and Johnny cos I was at school with Pony and he always hung with Johnny from them I knew Dally, but I knew him well before that from the times I hung round with the Sheppard's. I knew of Two-bit and had hung with him once at a party with Dally at the Sheppard's, both had deserted me for broads, I dint mind I was to busy fighting Curly. I knew of Soda and Steve, I have spoken to Soda when he came round looking for Luce on day, but that was the only time I spoke to him, I knew Steve was his best mate cos Luce told me and I guessed he was the angry guy who chased after me when I let down the hood of the car he was working, it hit him on the head, I have never met or seen Darry. Darry when we came in he looked us both up and down, but he smiled when he realised it was Luce, she'd been there before and crashed on their sofa, but me he didn't like the look of, as soon as I arrived Dal, Pony and Johnny were on me, Dal with the usual head lock that I always get and me trying to get out of it unsuccessfully, Pony asking four million questions in fast succession and Johnny watching closely waiting for the answers.

I guessed that someone must have told him about my record, either that or I looked like trouble. He wasn't going to let us stay more than 2 nights and he didn't want any trouble, he looked at me when he said that, I rolled my eyes, was then elbowed by Pony and then nodded. In the end it was Soda threatening to leave with Luce and me that made Darry let us stay. That night I slept in Pony's room on the make shift bed and Luce slept in Pony's bed, I didn't really sleep that night I had all different thoughts running through my head and I had a nightmare of my mom and Luce fighting and other things that had happened in the past. Next day I went to school half asleep, Luce stayed off to get the rest of out stuff, when I got back Luce was sat strumming her guitar and signing in a low voice, I recognised it straight away, it was a lullaby that my mom used to sing to us until dad died then Luce used to sing it to De and Me but them she stopped cos I said I didn't want to hear it anymore.

My stuff or lack of it, consisted of my clothes mostly hand-me-downs from Luce and De, a pair of sneakers Dal got me, my penknife and my books (drawing book and my old journal) Luce also found my photos, the ones I kept hidden in a box under my bag. She'd looked through them. The most of them are of use all as a happy family, at the park or in the garden. My favourite is of me and Daddy, we're sat on the swing in the back garden, I had a big grin and a lollypop in my hand, my dad is smiling too.

The Curtis' have loads of pictures too. They have loads in fames of generations gone by. There really old and in black and white. The ones I like are of Darry, Soda and Pony when they were younger; Luce had one of Soda sat in a field of corn with Pony. I don't know why but she says she likes it. There's a load of new photos taken by MWA! I got a camera from Luce and Soda; I don't know what the occasion was I didn't ask. I took photos of anyone who would stand still long enough. I got some really good ones of Luce and Soda and I got Dally, Johnny and Pony in one, Pony is in Dally's head lock, Dally is grinning (Very rare sight) and Johnny is well, Johnny is being himself you can't see his eyes but he has a faint smile on his face. There a picture of Dally and me taken by Pony, Two-bit says we look really tuff and look like we about to do something shifty, well we was, we jumped Pony it was funny, we grinned after he took it and he looked nervously curious, said what and we jumped him. I got I picture of all three of us in a pile on the floor. I got Soda and Steve in the DX, Soda is grinning madly and Steve is in a car with his head facing the camera with a small grin. Two-bit came over and I got him and Luce, he had her in one of his bear hugs. I got Darry while he was reading the paper. There's a load more but we don't have enough frames for them all so I pinned them all round my room, which has been decorated.

I tell you I need a lock on the trap door to my room. I need one cos when ever I leave someone goes in there or something is missing, yer I no that its not always tidy and there are mostly thrown around anywhere but hey it's my mess and I like it, so they decorated. The story happened like this Darry, Two-Bit, Johnny, Pony and Me were going camping I'd never been before but I was convinced into going, it was only for the weekend, so I thought why not, I should have stayed at home.

Soda and Luce, De had the house to themselves and on a high they decided the wanted to decorate and my bedroom was the only one 'in need'. The theme they chose I have to say is a good one they choose Chinese oriental. I love all things Chinese from the food to the culture and I'm fascinated with Japanese cultures well. So my drab grey bedroom is now a deep red-brown with a screen Luce's arty side came out and she painted red and black dragons on them, my new bed spread is red and a creamy gold colour, I love it, the walls have symbols on and a small golden border, it's ace and the thing I like most of all is the Chinese lanterns. I have three, 1 big one that hangs from the roof it's white with a red symbol on it and then I have 2 bedside lamps that are pale yellow with red symbols on it. I was shocked when I saw it, as soon as we got back all three of them were grinning at me and I knew something was up. I ran up stairs and screamed when I saw what they had done Steve said I was on an emotionally fucked up kid, I laughed, Luce cracked him round the head. She says it's not my fault am the way I am, I ain't been taught properly and I ain't had a proper family so I run wild like the Sheppard's. I grin and laugh, she's right but I do have a choice, just chose to do wrong thing.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It's Friday, at last, I never thought this week would end I've had detention every dinner and after school this week this like the teachers don't want me to go home, I got it again to night and at dinner, but fuck that, am going to the Dingo for dinner, gunna get high on Pepsi and have a blast last 2 periods, got double chem. So it should be funny and after school am gunna walk past detention wave at Mr Whiten and walk out to Two-Bits car, there's not fucking way am doing detention on a Friday they can go rot.

Luce asked me if I had it and I told her no, had to kick Two-Bit cos he almost landed me in it and Pony received a scowl when he said that I shouldn't lie to Luce, I replied that I didn't lie to her I just didn't tell her the right answer. Dal laughed at that, he had been found crashed out on the sofa this morning, he's go a right nice shiner and his knuckles are all cut and bruised he ain't said who it was he fought we just know it was a fair fight. I don't think it was Tim, he would have been cussing about him by now if it was.

Johnny's not at school today, I gotta get Two-Bit to find Dally to check on him, I hope he's okay, if his dad's got him again I think Dally might just kill the bastard, I wouldn't stop him, I'd be fucking helping. I hate how Johnny's parents treat him, it's like my mom but worse, but Johnny still loves them, his dad uses him as a punch bag, he mom either ignores him or is screeching at him so loud we can here it down the street and if his parents ain't at him they're at each other. We're forever telling him were his family but there's this little part of him that wishes his folks would give a shit about him.

I saw De in the library when I had a free lesson, Pony and I were taking books back and then Pony was going to help me with my English, he's a lot better than me, so he helps with my English and I help him with math. So we were going to do that but we got talking to De and well that was it, we didn't get anything done.

Well now its dinner and am sat in the Dingo, my plan worked and am sat in the corner booth, the normal place for anyone in our gang to sit when we eat here, I've just finished my third Pepsi and am going to start on the mountain of candy that Pony and Two-Bit just brought to the table after paying with the money I gave them, all I can say is that my next lesson (Double Chem.) It's going to be fun and interesting.

Well school is over and am at this moment sat under the railway bridge, I can see the sideway in front of me in case someone comes down here and the last train just went over my head 10 minutes ago so the next one will be about 45 minutes, the reason I'm sat under the bridge, my usual spot for hanging on my own or the place I got when am seriously pissed off, is because of the events that happen during Chem. and after Chem. I spilt acid on to the desk and I watched as it fizzed the table a bit, and because of the Pepsi high I noticed the candle next to me, we was doing some experiment I don't know what, my lab partner a Soc called Karen had taken over and was doing whatever had to be done I just sat back and watched her, anyway I knocked it over by accident and watched what happened, so I saw the candle and thought I wonder what would happen if I put the flame on the acid, so I picked it up and just as I was about to do it, the fucking Soc shouted Mr Jackson. I was sent to see my good old friend the principle, for the first time that day, any way I got there and I had to wait for him to finish talking on the phone. I sat in one of the leather chairs the really uncomfortable ones that all principles have, so not only do you have to listen to the him/her ball at you, you have to try not to fidget in the nasty chair, the one I sat in happened to have a hole in the arm showing the stuffing, so while he was busy I set about de-stuffing the arm.

He yelled at me more for the mess I made on his cheap carpet and he had rang Luce, so I was in trouble at school and even more trouble from Luce, it's kinda stupid, I didn't do anything bad, but the principle says Luce will have to pay to repair the fucking table, I can show him ten dozen other acid marks where people have burnt the tables with spilt acid, maybe they shouldn't give use acid that is strong enough to do that with. I realised that I was pleading my case to the wrong person; I still had to go home and face Luce. I got sent home and as soon as I got there the phone rang, it was Luce she said she wanted to see me at the DX straight away, I knew by the sound of her voice I was in for it. I walked there taking me time, met Dally on the way and he gave me a funny look when I told him the story. Am starting to think am slightly off my rocker. He said 'why did you do a stupid thing like that, you should know that it would have done something bad', I just shrugged and said 'I don't know why I did it, I do know that it would have been bad but I just wanted to see how bad' he put his arm round my shoulders, laughing at my excuse and we carried on walking. At the DX Soda gave me a sympathetic look, I knew I was in for it. Dally stayed out side with Soda. I think he's a little scared of Luce, Dangerous Dally Winston scared of Luce… I don't blame him.

Well she yelled at me and threatened me with the girls home, and then asked me why, I just shrugged and gave the excuse I gave Dally, that seemed to make her more angry and she went on to rant about how I need to start thinking about what I do, I rolled my eyes, not meaning too, I only did it cos she was starting to sound like Darry, and then CRACK, she slapped me, I stared at her with wide open eyes, my left cheek stinging where she'd slapped me. She looked horrified and stepped towards me but I backed up, turned and ran, I heard her, Soda and Dally's shouts for me to stop but I ignored them and carried on running. I ran all the way home and into my bedroom, grabbed a bag and jammed in my journal and my art pad and pencils, I wasn't running away I was coming here to cool off. I snagged two bottles of beer and a Pepsi from the ice box and a slab of chocolate cake and I came here.

I've been here 3 hours and schools been over for 30 minutes now, I bet they're looking for me, Pony and Johnny if he turns up will know where I am, Dally if he thinks about it will know, but even if they do come am not ready to go back yet. If I went back I'd probable say something I'd regret so I'm not going back, yet.

2 Hours later, Pony, Dally and De found me, I was just about to go back anyway, they'd taken longer than I thought they would but it turns out they'd spent the last hour trying to convince Darry and Luce not to cal the fuzz. That would have been fucking good, send the fuzz for me Luce, get me sent to a fucking home. Well she didn't and when I got in I was engulfed in one of the biggest hugs she has ever giving me. She was crying when she let go of me so I could breathe. She promised never to do it again, she's never hit me like that before, yer I've gotten a clip round the head for being cheeky but never across my face that's what my mom used to do.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

IT'S HALLOWEEN!

A brilliant time of year, FREE CANDY! And not only that there is the adrenaline rush of not knowing who's dressed as what, are you talking to a Soc or are you jumping a greaser. But the best bit is the FREE CANDY! I love Halloween and this year we going to a party at Bucks, Luce and Darry even say we can go, we convinced them to come too. Pony, Johnny and I are on strict instructions not to go up stairs, well Darry gave instructions, Luce gave a look my way, and I shrugged cocking my head back at Dally. She knew what I meant but still shook her head, like that would stop me!

I'd spent ages getting my costume ready, I had to alter one of Luce's old black cotton jackets it was really long, but I cut it so it comes to mid thigh and then I got a pair of my black cotton pants and a pair of Darry grey socks, miles to big of course, but just what I needed. I then got black boot laces (Stolen from Steve's boots) and they go round my big toe on both foot, and then round my feet to give the bounded effect. I then got one of Pony or mine black tee-shirts (Depending on who gets to the washed and ironed clothes pile first) and made it into a sash and lastly in art at school I painted some chopsticks black with a blue and silver band on each, they're for my hair. I hope there stay in place, my hair isn't that long but it should stay in place with the amount of hair spray Luce put on it, I'll be lucky if my hair doesn't go up in flames if a lighter gets near it. If you haven't figured it out, my costume is a Japanese ninja or marshal art trainer, I got the idea from a film Pony and I saw at the nightly double last week.

Everyone, but Dal and Dar are dressing up, Dar says he's to old too be dressing up and well Dal didn't have to even give an answer the look on his face said is everything. So Luce is going as a vampire, De is going as little red riding hood, Johnny and Pony are going as pirates, Soda is going as James Dean, Steve's going as a cowboy and Two-Bit says he's going as a werewolf.

I laughed when Soda said he was going to dress up, not at him but the look on Luce's face. I think is was also because Pony and I had decided we were going trick or treating and Johnny, De and Two-Bit said they would come too so Soda not wanting to miss out on candy said he would come too this meant Steve would and Luce agreed when she realised everyone was going but her. Dar said he would come to keep an eye on us and we'd meet Dally at Buck's.

Johnny and Pony are going as pirates, they got Luce to help them with the making of their costumes, seeing as Luce fixes all our torn clothes and makes most of her stage clothes herself, she taught me how to fix holey socks, I really needed to learn she said as I wasn't going to stop running round in my socks with no shoes on anytime soon. They not always my socks, I'll wear anyone's as long as there clean and matching. She taught me and I was fixing a pair when Darry came home from work and then be fore I knew it a whole pile of his socks with holes in were poured onto my lap. 'You made the holes ya'll can fix 'em'.

So the pirate outfits are black linen pants tattered and torn, Johnny is wearing an old cotton shirt of Darry's, it was already fraying and Luce went and bought COFFEE and … and she wasted it … dying the shirt for him, I was nearly crying when she did it, why in the morning I moaned all day. Luce made them both (Pony and Johnny) these really ace waistcoat things, there black and really looks like something a pirate would wear. Pony has a striped long sleeve top with the end cut short and then he had a bandana that Dally swiped off a biker, after Pony said he needed something like that for his costume. Two-bit also turned up with toy swords which he said he bought … so?

Now Two-Bit says he's going to go as a werewolf, that's something to look forward to seeing, Steve's been convinced by Soda to dress up and he's going as a cowboy, shouldn't be too hard all he needs is some chaps and a hat and rope. De is going as little red riding hood, God help her, she will have boys all over her, and especially with the costume Luce has made her. Luce is going as a vampire but from the pieces of material she calls her costume, Soda is going to have a busy night trying to keep the boys off her. God I can't wait it's going to be ace. He-he Steve's just noticed his boot laces are missing again I can here him shouting my name, shit here he comes.

I got temporary loan of them, I gotta give them back when the nights over, good job it's Friday or we won't be up for school, Pony, Luce, De, Johnny and I are on strict instructions from Soda and Darry, No Alcohol!, Luce just snorted, Johnny and Pony nodded, De looked horrified that they would even think she would, I shrugged and gave the maybe I will, maybe I wont look. I didn't, even thought Curly offered to get me some as well as Two-Bit, Dally, Buck and Curly's friends Marko and Pauly. I got confused looks when I said no, I always used to drink. But I don't now as much, I stopped drinking as much when we left moms, I have had some when am really pissed off and when De was in hospital I sort of relapsed, even Dally told me to stop then, the cigarette smoking, I smoke when I got them to smoke, other than that it's to calm me down, look tough like Dally or cos something is bothering me (Soda does the last two as-well).

Anyway back on course, it was a really great night, Dally, Johnny, De, Pony, me and Steve crashed in Dally's room upstairs, we went up there at 3 this morning when the party was running out and I feel asleep at 5 after endless games of poker (Johnny winning most times) and lots of rough housing and joke telling. We rolled (Crawled) back home at 3 this afternoon , stopping at the Dingo for Pepsi and fries and we sat watching TV and eating chocolate cake till 8, Dally and Two-Bit came round but went out again when they couldn't get anyone of us to come out, Johnny went home but came back, his parents are fighting again.

It's about 9 and it's Saturday and we're bored and bored is a thing I hate. Soda and Luce have gone to the club cos Luce is doing an extra gig, Soda has gone to cos he really likes it there, and he walks round talking to anyone. Its dark out, Darry is asleep, he had to go to work and he has to be up for work tomorrow, De's just gone to bed, I haven't seen Steve for a few hours, he went home not long after Dal and Two-Bit left, so am bored and the TV is starting to bore me. Am fidgeting a Luce calls it and looking round the room looking for something of interest. Looking round I saw Pony and Johnny watching me, they knew 'So what should we do?' I asked. Pony in his Dally mimic voice replied 'Nothing legal man' we laughed and they stood up 'Lets go find something to do' Johnny said. 'How about we got to the bridge?' I suggest. The bridge, as you know is where I always like to go if am bored or pissed off. Most of the greasers know the place, most of them just hang there, sit under there have a smoke, tag the walls and mess round, it's under cover and the trees around keep the place from view, we can see out, but they can't see in, and the trees also block the wind. The trains that go over are nothing to worry about either. Me and Pony normally race along with them, trying to see who can keep up with them for the longest, but we normally give up at the same time and collapse to the floor laughing.

There's only one street lamp here and am sat below it, Pony and Johnny are next to me. Johnny is dozing using me free arm as pillow on my right and Pony is on my Left watching as I write and I really don't like it when you do that! Well stop it then! Or What? Like you'd do that! He did, I hit him for it, and I hate being monkey scrubbed.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Fucking Tests I hate them!

I really don't need to be doing this thing, I have a splitting headache and I'm sat here doing a French listening exam, well the class is trying, the old tape their using makes it hard to decipher what the hell it's saying, am trying to do this as well and answer what I can understand. French, what can I say about it? Other than I find it one of the most boring lessons to ever be introduced to school. I can write it and speak a little but that's it. I can speak Italian and Finnish fluently, but no I gotta learn French and Spanish. Not only that I got this biology test, which should be easy am pretty good at it but I just don't want to do it, then its algebra which I will sail through and lastly English, am really not looking forward too it, because of my teacher, we have to answer set questions on a novel we have read in class, thing is the book has some big words in, by big I mean complicated language so am buggered from the start. I swear she chose that book on purpose just so I'll flunk. Even Luce and Darry said it was asking too much of me to read it, so there solution was to get Pony to help me read it, but I have a short attention span and I kept distracting Pony and it ended up with us making out and the book discarded on the floor.

Just thinking of things being discarded, has just reminded me of something Luce said this morning about the house, she was grumbling about 'Discarded clothes' I think, I have to say the house has a load of discarded things, if it wasn't for Luce, Darry and De doing the laundry and cleaning, they'd be clothes everywhere and unwashed pots and empty beer bottles too.

The laundry system is: chuck it on the pile in the bathroom, hope it gets back to you and doesn't get lost. From there it's taking to the laundrette and then we iron it to save money, its then put on the clean clothes pile, ready to be put away normally thought we just take clothes from the pile and wear them. I'll end up wearing Pony's tee-shirts, Darry's pants with a belt or Pony's jeans and one of Luce's tops. I went out in one of Soda's shirts once too.

It was a Saturday and they wasn't anything to wear so I put on one of Pony's tee-shirts and the only pair of jeans I could find, they just happened to be the only pair that were actually mine, I had already worn them the day before and slept in them cos I was out with Dally at Tim Sheppard's and got in late, they'd had fight cos Tim had been out with Sylvia behind Dally's back. I have never seen them fight so badly. Curly, I and two of the Sheppard's outfit has to drag them apart and Sylvia stood there laughing, so I cracked her straight in the nose with my fist, fucking cheating bitch. Dally and Two-Bit (who had just arrived) dragged me out before I could do her anymore damage, we walked back home but Two-Bit went back to the party and Dally crashed on the sofa. I went to bed, so I had no choice but to wear them again.

So I got up in the morning and got a shower, finding no clean clothes to wear I had to put on my clothes from the other night, but when I looked at Pony's tee-shirt it had beer stains from when Curly spilt his beer on me, on purpose though he argued differently. So I had to find something else to wear for a top, the only thing I found was on of Pony's vest tops and Soda's shirt so I put them on and went to get 3 aspirin for my bruised knuckles, god damn I must have hit the bitch hard. Dally was sat smoking when I had finished and gave me a funny look when I came out wearing Pony's vest and Soda's shirt. We decided to go to the DX knowing that Soda and Steve would be there. I got a bemused look from Soda and Steve shook his head, am well known by the gang and a few greasers for wearing others family members clothes and not caring how I look. I looked down and I have to admit I looked like a girl version of Soda minus the greased hair. Getting a free Pepsi and a playful head scrub from Soda, saying that I was trying to hard to be like him. I walked off after that, Dally said he had to go see Buck about a ride, so he walked me halfway home and then I walked off over to the lot seeing Pony and De sat talking, they were talking about Johnny.

Turns out Johnny got a working over from his dad and was at our house in Pony's bed, I'd not even noticed I thought Dal and me was the only ones there. God that kids too quiet, though I suppose it's good that Dally didn't see him, we can't have Dally in the cooler and thanksgiving is coming up… But Dally did find out and he wasn't happy at all, though, Johnny, Pony and me managed to make him so he wouldn't do anything, and he didn't he just got Tim and his outfit too. So it looks like him and Tim is mates again for Tim wouldn't have done it for him. I nearly laughed myself silly when Johnny's dad was helped out of their car by Johnny's mom, he was limping and had a good few bruises, looks like the Tim and his gang worked the bastard over good, problem is Tim's now in the cooler with Curly, Nick and Marko too, but Pauly managed to get away from the fuzz and is now laying low. So revenge has been served in a way. Darry wasn't happy about it but there's nothing he can do.

Thanksgiving was a blast, literally the cooker broke and cremated the 3 roast chickens Darry was cooking, and Soda dyed the potatoes green and purple and then mashed grape jelly in with them, yuck! So we ended up going to the DX and had a big dinner there. Luce and Darry even helped Joe in the kitchen with the cooking, Boss said that if they helped cook the food for everyone else, then we didn't have to pay for what we ate, Darry and Luce jumped at the offer, can you imagine how much it would have cost for all 10 of us to eat and the guy all ate like horses, I don't know where they put it all. Afterwards we strolled home trying to walk off the dinner we had just devoured.

I'm in good books with Darry and Luce, I got good grades this semester and I'm getting moved into higher classes in some subjects, I'll be in the same classes as Johnny for Chem. and I got moved into a higher class in English. I really don't know how I was sure I'd flunked English, I got a B and was retested for my reading age and it's gone up, and that thanks to Pony and Darry. Pony and I read to each other and he's always helping me with words, Darry makes me read the paper to him when he's busy with something. So Darry's happy. My writing has improved and my spelling is getting better, I can write for ages though as you've probably seen, this journal is proof, and so are the poems and lyrics I wrote. Luce even sang one of the songs I wrote, I didn't think it was anything good and left it and she found it and two week later am sat at the club with Soda, Darry and Pony watching Luce on stage singing it. I was shocked, mortified and happy all at once. The crowd loved it and Soda was winding me up about he smile I had plastered on my face for the rest on the night.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Christmas and New Year something I loved secretly for years. I used to openly love Christmas when I was 3 and then when dad died we didn't celebrate Christmas, not properly and New Year was just another day that happened to be the first day of another year of hell. That changed when I had my first Christmas at the Curtis' house. We were woke up early by Soda shouting, he loves Christmas and according to Pony and Darry is always up early and wanting to open presents.

We got loads of presents, I got one from every member of our gang 8 presents, I was happy as ever. We all got presents for everyone and then we had dinner with the biggest turkey I have ever seen. The vegetables were eaten, not by me, but the green mashed potatoes were devoured by Soda and me. Soda wanted to put grape jelly on his as well but Luce said that she wouldn't be kissing him if his breath tasted of potato and grape jelly. So he didn't. And for dessert we had Curtis Chocolate cake made by Darry and Brandy sauce. Two-bit made the brandy sauce and went lightly on the sauce and I liked it. I've found a new alcohol I like. Darry and Luce made sure I didn't have too much but when they wasn't looking Dally and Two-bit were adding more to theirs as well as Pony's and mine we were half way to being smashed before we had even started on the keg of beer Dally and Two-Bit had brought from Bucks.

Well that was last year, this year Christmas was great cos we had De with us. New Year I hated and that was because De wasn't there. Why? Well she's gone back to live with mom and she didn't leave on good terms with me, in fact I was literally screaming at her that I hated her. I never wanted to see her again. I can't understand why she wanted to go back there. And I don't want her there with that bitch. I fucking hate it and I think the house must hate it too cos I've done nothing up hit and kick the walls every so often since I found out. When she left I was so angry that I went storming off and got into a fight with 3 Soc's who fought they could take advantage of a young girl walking alone, ha, the first one got a punch in the face and one of the others got kicked between the legs and the last was too busy helping the first for me to get him, I took off running and ran all the way to the bridge. Luce was really upset she doesn't understand either Soda's doing his best to make her feel better and I try to but she seems even more upset that 'm not upset am just angry.

De says she's gunna come see us every other day and isn't gunna take any shit off mom and who ever she's with now. I said I didn't give a shit if she came to see us or not. I can't believe she's back there after what happened and I get called emotionally fucked up, she's fucking mental if she thinks that she can look after herself and not have anything happen to her, even I can't say that, that's why I have the gang, they have my back, I have theirs but who's gunna have De's. Johnny is really upset, he didn't want her to go, just as much as we didn't, maybe even more.

I guess he really does like her, there still going out together but I don't know long it will last, it's not like he can come round here and she'll be here. She's the other side of town, past where the Soc's live, in the middle class area, well it's called the middle class, people there have a little more money but not as much as the Soc's, they have bigger houses than we do as well and better manners, there neither Soc or Greaser there just 'middlies' so it means that Johnny is going to have to half his time between us. Good Luck with that one Johnny.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Where back at school again, our holiday are never long enough Two-Bit says, Pony is glad to be back there, Bookworm!

_Tia is glad to be back there too!_

Thanks Pony, I suppose he's right I've been restless, nothing really to do, but now school had started again I can get detentions, smart teachers and because Pony is giving me is disapproving look, learn new things as well.

This year is important, it's sports year, only happens every 4 years and this year Pony and me get to take part, were both on the track and relay team, what you thought I'd be a Soc'y cheerleader! I'd rather stab myself in the eyes with Two-Bit's switch blade and my own. Cheerleading is Soc stuff and I ain't no Soc.

So, on other news front. Steve and Evie have split up, don't see it lasting long. Steve was an idiot and turned around and told her to go home when he was obviously upset about something, she came up to the DX when he was working crying her eyes out and he told her he didn't have time and told her to go home, she went off and Luce smacked him round the head. Dally go up in the cooler for smashing schools windows, it was really Two-Bit, Dally took the blame, said that his record is all ready too long, one more thing isn't going to make much of a difference. That's one thing you can say about Dally he does have your back, he took the wrap for Angela and me when we had a fight with a drunk at Bucks, Dally had passed out in his room and me and Angela were leaving to go to the Sheppard's and this drunk comes up and tries it on with Angela, she tells him where to get off and he doesn't listen so she cracks him one and then I jumped him from behind.

Soda and Luce are still going steady you'd think they was a married couple, but with out the really bad arguments, Soda says he wishes they could have big argument he's never had make-up sex before. Everybody laughed other than me, Johnny, Pony and Luce. I looked away smirking and Pony winked at me, which made me blush and I hardly ever blush.

I don't really think of that sorta stuff, all I think about is whether I have to go to school and what fun I'm going to have. Yer I do have moments when Pony and me are alone, but we don't really do anything and we must be trusted enough cos am always sleeping in Pony's room with him or he's in my room with me. I would have guessed Darry or Luce would have said something but they didn't. So has Two-Bit said when he found out 'more fool them when something does happen' I can safely say nothing is going to happen for a while am only 14, well 15 in 4 months. Pony's birthday first, it's in one week and it's going to be very fun, it's a Saturday so that mean NO SCHOOL, we got it all planned out. Luce and I are going to give him the best birthday he had ever had and the guys are going to help although I don't think we will tell Two-Bit until right before cos he can't keep a secret to save his life.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Well Pony's birthday was a day he won't forget in a while, the plan was that we would pretend that we didn't know it was his birthday, and it worked you could tell that he was getting upset about it. We went and hung round on the lot played football then decided we was going to the park, that was so people could go to our house without him seeing them. So we got to the park and we even got Dally to join in our game of ball, he was a little violent and knocked Two-Bit down winding him, he laughed when he got his breath back. All through the day Pony was dropping hints we just said 'no, why is there meant to be something going on today?' he was getting really annoyed and in the end stormed off after shouting out the announcement that it was his birthday.

So he stormed off and we followed him, smirking, he walked into the house to see Darry sat reading the paper and Soda and Luce stood with giant grins on there faces and the last bit of information was that the room was full of greasers. Nearly every greaser in Tulsa was there I think. Sheppard's gang, some greasers from the Dingo, friends from school and other greasers who just came for the party and beer. Pony's face changed from annoyance to surprise and I came up behind him and put my arm around his shoulders 'you think we'd forget your birthday, what a silly thing to think' I said, 'you've been going on about it for nearly 2 weeks' Two-Bit added before pushing me out of the way so him and Dally could make a b-line for the keg of beer before it was emptied by the crowd of greasers already surrounding it.

Well we all got plastered even Darry did, Pony had his head smashed in to his birthday cake by Soda and Steve, good thing as well cos Soda made it and it looked very sugary. It started a cake fight which was a pain to get off the walls the next day especially with a hangover. The music blared and in the end the fuzz came and shut us down, a quarter of the greasers legged it when there heard the sirens and Dally and Curley were taken away with the fuzz when they left. Sylvia had turned up at the party and Luce and I literally through her out again, she turned and slapped Luce which made me got nuts and retaliate before Luce had a chance and if I hadn't of been stopped by Tim and Angela I would have finished her off there and then.

We all know it was the poisonous bitch that called the fuzz on us. Tim and Angela, were outside when me and Luce kicked Sylvia out, were having an argument but it was forgotten when Luce shouted them to stop me. I only walked away with a split lip, but that wasn't the only fight of the night. Dally heard what had happened outside and we got into a heated argument which ended up in him shoving me onto the sofa because I wouldn't get out of his face. I jumped on his back and smacked him around the head this got him angry, he threw me off and went to sock me but Steve jumped in and stopped him and he got socked instead. Then Curley jumped in to stop Steve and Dally from going at it, he got yelled at by Tim, but didn't listen and he didn't get out of the way, so Dally clocked him and then they started fighting and that's when the Fuzz turned up.

Other than that we had a very good night. I fell asleep on the sofa with Pony; Johnny was leaning against the arm. The floor was scattered with cake, rubbish and people. Darry started cleaning as soon as he got up; I did see him take a couple of aspirin. Where always run out of them the rate we got through them. Pony takes them for his nightmares and I take a small hand full for the bad lumps and bruises and wean myself off them as the lumps and bumps get better.

So it's my birthday soon and I'm not looking forward to it. I've never really had a sober birthday for the last 5 years, I've always gone out with Dally and got drunk at Tim's or Bucks an then pass out and have Luce give me the 3rd degree when got home, but this year will be my first year having a party at the Curtis house, last year I had only been there a month and I went out with Dally as I normally did for my birthday, and when I got home it caused the first proper argument the Curtis' and co. have seen Luce and me have. So I have decided that I'm not getting drunk this year, I don't want to have fight with Luce, I know that Luce is planning a party cos she was asking me about it and I said that I didn't want anything big and she gave me a funny look, so she's planned something big and if I know Dally and Two-Bit they will try and succeed in getting me drunk. So I will have to persuade Luce I that I don't want a big party just the gang. Any way I have to go I got track practise, Coach is really putting it on us this year, and he wants to win at all costs.

I'M SO TIRED! Coach is a madman! I've decided he is out to kill us all. I've never been pushed so much mentally and physically into getting better. The muscles in my legs are still humming from today's training. Pony is laid out on the sofa he's fast asleep, we only got home 20 minutes ago. It's been like it all week. Coach is making us do practise after school every day and we have to run on the weekends in the mornings. Last month, it wasn't this bad, we only had practise 4 days a week, but the Coach Jason is upping the game and he's pushing us harder now we've got some muscle on us. I'm so close to turning and telling him where to shove this training stuff, it's unreal!

Thing is though it's working, I've already improved I'm 6 seconds faster than my last P.B. And Coach says if I keep up I'll get even faster! Steve said we'll be able to out run the Soc's in their mustangs the rate were going. Pony's got a lot faster, he keeps saying am getting slower, and it gets me pissed off enough to push myself more to keep up with him, I know he does it and he knows I know but my pride won't let me be belittled. So I push myself and I gain speed and my track record gets faster. But God the cramps we get in our legs, it feels like there on fire and are going to fall off.

My birthday was as I knew it would be, there was a huge party like Pony's and I got drunk, but I didn't have a fight with Luce, we had a drinking competition instead and she drank me into the ground. I didn't know she could put that much away, she's an undercover alcoholic or she was cheating. Dally egged us on, he was amazed when I literally fainted and Luce didn't stop there so am told, she drank three more shots and then went to talk with Soda and drank two bottles of Coors before she came up stairs to my room where I staggered with Pony and Steve's help and fell asleep on my bed with Pony, we had intended to talk but we just passed out and in the morning I noticed Luce had joined us. I noticed that Luce had brought up three glasses of water and the bottle of aspirin in preparation for our hang over's or she had been planning to take them before she went to sleep so the hangover wasn't so had in the morning. I had tried to sit up and reach for a glass and found I was weighted downy Pony's arm and Luce was curled on my legs, I laughed and then grimaced with pain, Damn hangovers.

In other news and I should had wrote this in first when I started writing since its more important and happened before the afore events, Johnny got jumped by some Soc a couple of weeks ago, I didn't have time to write it in when it happened I was too busy with school, training and trying to keep Dally from beating ever Soc he saw. Even though I hadn't written that in it has been 2 months since I wrote about Pony's birthday and my impending party, it was that long ago, so back to Johnny.

We was walking home from training, and we was walking past the lot when I spotted Johnny's jacket on the floor, he hadn't been at school today, we had seen him this morning and he been kicked out of his house again. So he was going to hang round the lot and he'd try going home to when the noise had stopped. I picked up his jacket and saw it was covered in blood, that was when panic set in, I through it at Pony and told him to look for Johnny while I ran home and got Darry and Soda. They came and we found Pony with Johnny I was nearly sick, there was blood everywhere I thought he had been stabbed and was dead but he moved and groaned.

Dally and Steve had come up and Dally was cursing and looked like the next person who crossed him wouldn't live to see the next day. Worst thing was Johnny started to cry when he realised it was us, that made Dally even angrier and he stormed off. I don't blame either of them for what they did, if I hadn't have been told by Darry to leave Dally and come home I would have been right with him going to find who ever did it to him, but I couldn't. I don't blame Johnny for crying, it was bound to happen sometime, its not a greaser thing to do, crying, us greasers say we don't cry but we do, but it hurt more seeing Johnny cry cos he goes through things that we don't, his parents treat him like shit and wouldn't care if was dead and yet he still puts on a brave face and carries on like nothing is happening.

He wouldn't tell us which Soc it was, I don't even think he knew himself, he doesn't have any thing they could us against him to keep him quiet so he must not have known. He's a better now, he'll never be the same Johnny again, he's terrified of his own shadow and one of the cut he got on his face has scared he's gunna have that scar for life, worst thing is though he has lost the something, he carries around a switch blade like Two-bit and Me, two-bits is for show he wouldn't dirty his precious blade, mine is mostly for scratching tag but I have used it to defend my self thing is I know I wouldn't kill someone with it, Johnny would, the next person to jump him will die …


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

'Jesus Christ Tia! Calm the hell down!' that's was one of the many things yelled or shouted at me so far today. Today is the day of the big sport event and I'm totally hyped up as hell. I've hardly sat down all morning and its driving everyone crazy. I think I've even given Two-bit a head ache.

So this time it was Darry who shouted at me, he grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to sit down on the bleachers. Pony gave me a look that said 'you're crazy' I grinned back. It's odd, most people are nervous before a race or a match but me and Pony and a few others are all acting differently. The other schools are crapping themselves. I can see it in there eyes. Pony is sat watching the cheerleaders with a disgusted look on his face and nodding his head to the music the band are playing; I'm tapping foot in time on the seat in front of me occupied by Steve while written this. He turned round and threatened to pull my leg out of its socket if I carried on and again came the goofy grin. God I want to run.

I'm going to get plastered. Tonight and so help me god Pony will too. We did it, we fucking did it. I don't think I've ever ran so fast or seen anyone run so fast. Pony's race was before mine. He and the rest of our school got the best starts, getting off the line as quickly as they could, Coach did good making us practise starts, our finishes are good as well, we were trained to get a good start and then pace ourselves before running hell for leather in the last stages. I yelled for him, though I was probably drowned out by Darry and Soda hollering like crazy. He won the sprint, followed very closely by 2 others from our school, the last 6 were from others schools, from that first race you could see that we were out of their league, when my race came I was hopping at the start line, I could see Coach arms folded shaking his head, anyone would have thought he was pissed if it wasn't for the big grin plastered on his face and coach ain't one for smiling. Taking one last look at the bleachers I caught Luce's eyes and she motioned De and everyone around her, all the gang minus Pony who was sat on the sideline, looked at me and gave grins and thumbs up. I grinned back and I heard Luce and De shout out in Latin 'Show them how it's done Pony-girl' that made me grin and laugh at there new nickname for me. Johnny and De came up with it when they were telling De's friend Janey who we were when De brought her round to the house. De and Janey have to do all the household work at their homes cos mom and Janey's mom are … well moms a drunk and Janey's mom is ill, she had a miscarriage and has been sick ever since. Her dad works to pay for food and bills and Janey has to look after her little brother as well.

So the introductions were made, when De spieled out our names it came out 'Tia is Pony-Girl' and so the name stuck, so that's my new nickname. So I was on my ball for the rest of the race. I was gunna make them eat my dust I remember thinking. I was the only greaser on my schools side the other four were soc and they happened to be Kim and her blond sheep. I not only had to beat our rivals St. Brains and Connell's High School girls teams but also those bitches as soon as the gun went off I was gone, cleared the race at the finish line by 3 metres in front of everyone else. I don't remember the gang shouting, which I was told they were the loudest all I remember was that I was running towards all the things I wanted and running from all the things I hated. It was like I was in a trance and I just put hell into it. I didn't pace myself I just ran on at a current pace, it was something Pony and I had been practising running for as long as we could at a fast pace, in case we had to put the match up against the rivals if they brought something to the event but they didn't so I thought I'll show you just what I can do.

Pony and I had 3 races:-

Pony = 100m, 200m, 500m

Me = 100m, 200m, 400m

…and we had the relays, we both had to do the own genders then we had to do the bi-gender relays. We won all three. We broke the record in the own gender relays, after that we had other field competitions, I was in for long jump, I don't mind it but it's the sand I don't like. I came 3rd, second was Sarah an Kim's cousin Clare and first was the tallest freshman I have ever seen from St. Brains 'they must have been feeding them fertilizer' Two-bit said early when we was getting ready to come home.

Pony was in the high jump and triple jump, he did well in the high jump and not bad in the triple jump, he absolutely hates doing them, I don't blame him, and that fucking bar hurt if it falls on you!

Now we're home Luce and De are trying to get me into a dress. I'm looking at it now spread put on the bed in front of me. I DON'T WEAR DRESSES! Dresses belong on De and short or big puffy ones belong on Luce. They don't belong on Tia last time I wore a dress was my papa's funeral. I have never been to school proms or parties there, they are for Soc, I just go to the parties at Tim's, Buck's or where ever else and rock it in whatever I'm wearing.

The insulting thing in front of me is pale black, kinda charcoal coloured. It's a 60's style ball dress, corset bustier (Luce called it that) and then it comes out from the waste in a slight puff. It's a nice dress but I don't feel good at the thought of wearing it. And …

… I think I'm going to wear it. Pony came in, he knows why I don't want to wear it but he reassured me that I wouldn't be disrespecting me papa, and anyway papa wouldn't want me to be afraid to do something. God I sound sappy but he does that too me, I act like a nutter or a cold hearted bitch like Dally, but Pony says I'm slightly insecure I asked Luce what it meant and she explained it meant that even though I act like nothing affects me, things do and I'm afraid and worry about things. She didn't like it and had a word with Pony or calling me it, I had a go at her for that, what right does she have to tell my boyfriend off for telling me the truth about myself, when I was trying to find a word to define it for ages. She apologized

So I got the dress on. It feels weird wearing it. Luce and De were beaming when I shouted for their help, god it's like putting a tent up. Even though it's not a fantastically pretty dress or something like what Luce wears for her gigs. I didn't expect the reaction I got. The whole room went quiet as I came in and sat down as if nothing was different. Two-bit was the first to say 'Tia you're a girl!' as if he didn't know. I laughed and replied 'Yes I'm a girl, you scared you got competition?' the room erupted with laughter. I got complimented by Darry, Soda and Johnny. Steve said it didn't suit me, he was used to me in Pony's jeans or combats, and he got slapped round the head by Luce. Dally looked me up and down, but didn't say anything. I could tell he thought I looked ok cos of his eyes. Pony couldn't stop watching me, I did feel un-eased by it at first but he smiled and kissed me, I guessed he like it. He never left my side all night, it was really sweet. We held hands all night, even danced to the slow songs and of course drank until we couldn't see straight. Well what do you expect we won, we destroyed them, Coach was in tears and everyone from our school and the spectators in the stands and on the sidelines went totally nuts. All I can say is that it's a good job it's the holidays. Holidays I love them, we spend all day bumming around Tulsa, partying at Bucks and sleeping in late and all in all having a brilliant time. We're going to the lake again soon, Darry finally got some time off and Luce and Soda too so we're going to spend the day there, I plan on dunking as many people as I can.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It's August and it's Soda's party tomorrow, he's going crazy about it. Luce is getting a gig sorted out, she told me that it means that greasers can come to the club where she works and have a party. I can see what is going to happen, there will be a fight and things will get damaged and the manager will look for Luce, who won't be there cos she will have come home with Soda for some time alone while everyone else is partying. I don't mind, not really any of my business what they do. I'll just pity Luce in quite when Darry tells her off for scampering when the fight happens but knowing Luce she will shrug it off. Sounds familiar. Guess it runs in the family.

We all got him presents, Me and Pony got him about a years supply of hair grease, Darry and Pony are always complaining that he goes' through all the grease like it's going out of fashion, so we fought we'd buy him enough to last him a little longer than normal. I don't know what Luce got him, in fact I'd rather not know! I've been working at the DX more lately, the reason is that De came round last month and she needed help, mom and I think his name is Paul are both out of work and De is doing all the house work and cleaning for this Soc family, that Luce found for her, it hardly pays though. She was getting behind on paying bills, so I said I would help, so from the usual 5 hours I put in at the DX, I'm now working full days during the holidays, that same hours that Luce does. I give half the money to De and then half of the remaining to Darry and Luce and the rest I keep for myself, I'm saving up, and I have no idea what for, but when I decide I got some money already saved. Luce and me had a lot of arguments about me working more but I said it was the only way I could help De seeing as she wouldn't leave mom. I made De promise that she wouldn't give mom the money and she agreed.

As I'm working all the time, Pony and Johnny have been hanging round at the DX a lot, Boss says they're like my shadows, really they're just bored. Dally ain't been round, he's been in trouble with the fuzz again. He knocked this guy out cold last week all because the guy asked him to pick some rubbish up, he just span round and cracked him straight in the face, he went down like a sack of potatoes, Dal would normally have gotten away with it except the gut was a Soc, so of course he told the Fuzz and now Dal's laying low at Buck's

Tim Sheppard is out to get Two-bit or so the rumours say, apparently Angela tried to get Two-bit and he fobbed her of saying he already had a girlfriend, which he does her names Cathy and she's as you can guess blond, though Two-bit always tries it on with all the blond girls he hasn't cheated on Cathy, he just messes round. So when he turned Angie down she had to save face, I guess, she told Tim that he's called her a slut and he wouldn't go with her if she paid him' when I heard this I fell about laughing, one Angela wouldn't have said that, she would have said that Two-bit had said he only like girls that were blond and stupid and second Two-bit wouldn't say anything like that, yeah he rips the piss out of people but he wouldn't be as Pony said 'that malicious' but Tim's still after him, if he finds him well Two-bit will be black and blue unless he doesn't find him and finds something or someone else to jump. Dal's lying low so I doubt he will jump in, Dar might but he'll sock Two-bit as well for not using his head.

Pony and I are going to the nightly double to night, we haven't been in ages, I've been busy working and Pony has been hanging with Johnny and Curley. De and Johnny are out at the moment they've gone to the lot, it's too noisy here. Steve's got the radio on full blast playing some rock song and Two-bit is the same with the TV and then there's Steve and Soda themselves fighting cos Soda tried to cheat at poker again. Luce is in the kitchen making cake and Darry is sat reading the paper, I don't know how he can concentrate, I'm sat on the floor writing and I'm getting a headache, I better take so aspirin before I go out, I don't need a headache while watching a movie.

I really hate him and Luce too. How can you make a sick kid go to school, easy they get you out of bed, shove 4 aspirin in your hand and a glass of water and tell you to get dressed cos you're late, you tell them your sick and they turn round and say it's your own fault for eating chocolate cake and Pepsi in fast succession and then pretending to go to sleep but actually sneaking out to Tim's party and then they tell you not to say you didn't cause Two-bit brought you home and then told them this morning. So there I was sat in the nurses' office with a temperature and vomit down my boyfriends t-shirt which was thrown on this morning while I was being dragged around like a rag doll and being lectured at by my eldest sister and my boyfriend's eldest brother.

Last night I had totally forgotten about the party and after my eating contest with Soda and drinking contest with Pony. I went to bed only to wake up 5 minutes lately to realise what I'd forgotten, so I got up and chucked on my jeans, t-shirt and converse and descended my drainpipe to the ground below and set off, really I shouldn't have been out it's been getting bad lately for us greasers, we can't go anywhere alone or with another person, the Soc's are always drunk and cruising round in their mustangs looking for someone to jump. Now if your Dally they don't bother you cos everyone is afraid of Dal same for Tim, Two-bit just flicks out his switchblade, Steve once held off 4 Soc's with a broken Pepsi bottle, I can't see anyone jumping Darry and I don't think they'd jump Soda, if they jumped Johnny now they'd be sorry, ever since he got jumped last time he's been carrying a blade with him, now carrying a blade ain't that bad , I carry one and I carry a Swiss army knife, thing is Johnny didn't used to be the type to carry a blade but he's different now, jumpier and a lot quieter, he's still the best poker face and cleans me and Pony out of smokes regularly, now if he's jumped he wouldn't think twice about bringing the blade out. And using it.

So I was in the school office and I've actually permission to go home I was doing it by the book. Sadly Darry can't come and get me so on last resort I had them call Buck hoping to god that Dal was there he was and he wasn't happy I'd woken him up, but he came and got me I could see he was about to yell at me when he came into the office to get me, but he didn't say anything then he saw me, picked up my school pack and swung his head telling me to follow. The secretary frowned and told him that he should be in school he just turned back to look at her and sneered before throwing his now finished smoke at her. He then followed me out of the door leaving it open. On any normal day I would have grinned, laughed and said something but I new the next time I opened my mouth it would be a stream of puke coming out not a Tia classic one liner. Choosing Dal to bring me home was my only choice, Steve wouldn't let me in his car for fear I would Ralph or something. I couldn't ask Two-bit cos his car was broke and he had gotten a lift from a friend (Steve), its not fair Steve gives Two-bit a lift but me, Dal and Pony we would leave out in the rain. He doesn't like Pony he sees him as a pesky kid, he sees me a trouble maker he can have a laugh with at times but I'm still crazy, Dal I thing Steve is a little scare of, I don't blame him most people are scared of Dal. I was, kinda still am. I know if Dal was angry enough with me wouldn't hesitate to knock my head off. I'd give him my best shot back but it wouldn't do any good.

So I'm home now, Dal is surprising a good doctor, I'll call him a good nurse but he'd probably kill me he is being good though, he sent me up here told me he'd get medicine and some water he then said he'd go and tell Luce I was home. Well that was 4 hours ago. Pony and Johnny came home they had a free period last so they came to check on me. I really hate being ill, especially being sick, cos being sick always makes you cry, well it makes your tear ducts leak so I don't know if you call that crying or not.

Pony and Johnny of course think it's hilarious, I can normally handle my drink, I can drink as much as Dal and then live through the hangover the next day, but last night I was drinking mixers. I can drinks mixes; you know all different things put together, deathly bad to people, so I started drinking mixes as dares when I was younger, so now I know to brace myself when I drink them. But last night oh my god! What ever Tim and curly were handing out could have brought the dead back to life, the stuff must have been really old or from some foreign stuff, god it was bad to drink but the after taste hit you like a tonne of bricks, I drank 2 mixers and was out of it. Past out and had to be brought back by Two-bit, that reminds me I need to thank him and then hit him round the head for telling Dar and Luce this morning but I should have known that boy can't keep a secret to save his life. I'll just threaten to shave his sideburns off that'll teach him.

Well Pony and Johnny have gone down stairs, I've been ordered to get some sleep, HA! Like I can do that knowing they're down there and not forgetting the fact I can hear the god damn TV dearly from my bed room on the second floor, the TV is on the ground floor, that's how loud they got it.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

They are really making a point out of me, I mean there making am example of me. NO FIGHTING in school. So if that's the case how come that fucking bitch didn't get excluded as well? Luce hit the roof when I told her she marched to school, while Dar had a go at me. I didn't care I was just thinking about how I was gunna get Kim back for what she did. It was one to chuck herself at Pony and kiss him in front of everyone, but when Pony shoved her away, she turned round to him and said' What's wrong with you? You deserve better then her, she'll probably end up ditching school like her weirdo sister and then lose her job and become an alchy like her mom, do you think you…' that was as far as she got, I'd gotten out of Two-bits grasp and jumped her. I can't remember what happened exactly, I just hit and hit, I only saw red when I was pulled off her I could see Kim slumped on the floor with blood, my hands were red with blood I don't know if it was hers, mine or both. I was dragged off by Two-bit. Pony grabbed hold of me and hugged me he was still with me when I had to go see the principle. We normally get on but I have never seen him so angry, the shrink was there too, I just kept quiet, I'd used all my energy on beating Kim. I'm out for a month so with my time off I'm going to work at the DX, I haven't told Luce all of what Kim said god only knows what could have happened if I had, she doesn't like to be bad mouthed, she don't care about mom but she won't have anyone diss me, her or De.

Well I am seriously thinking of killing Keith Matthews, he just can't keep his mouth shut. He's only gone and told Luce what Kim really said to make me jump her. I told her it was because she kissed Pony. He told her at dinner at the DX, I was outside giving Soda a drink and some apple pie (Horrible Stuff), when the double doors of the DX flew open like something out of a movie, she came out and stormed over, she only had to say my name and Soda sucked in breath and said good luck, handed back the plate and carried on with the car he was working on. To say she told me off would be an understatement, she yelled and screamed in my face and then demanded to know why I hadn't told her. I replied calmly that I didn't want her to go off on one and I didn't want her to know she'd been dissed, she stopped then and looked at me funny sort of like she'd realised something and then hugged me, I hugged her back not knowing why. She was smiling when she released me and roughed my chin with her fist and asked 'you got her good right?' I grinned and nodded; she returned the grin and told Soda to come out from where he was hiding… I mean working; all three of us then went in to the DX for food.

New year again, I looked back over what happened last year and I'm glad it's over, it wasn't a good year what with De getting hurt, Johnny getting jumped, me being excluded, Luce getting into a fight with Sarah, Dally's numerous days in jail and my fights with Kim, Sylvia and Angela. So in English before Christmas, my teacher was going on about new years wishes. I told the gang about it, not many of them listened. Luce, De, Johnny, Pony, Soda and I are making wishes. The others shrugged maybe they will. I've been thinking really hard about what I'm going to wish for. I've got 6 hours to think of them. I need a few more to get my total to 12.

These are what I have so far:-

I wish that my sister De will leave my moms house.

I wish that this year I will get at least 3 b-'s in school.

I wish Dally would find a girlfriend better than Sylvia

I wish my sister and Soda happiness this year

I wish that I don't get in to a fight with a gang member this year.

I wish Darry would relax more and be less harsh with Pony.

I wish that Two-bit would stop watching Mickey Mouse so loud.

I wish Steve would give Pony a chance

I wish Pony and I will have a good year together

I wish that the gang won't have to scrap together to pay bills this year.

I wish that Johnny will turn back to his old self

I wish that nothing really bad will happen to us this year.

Well I think that will do, I think I got a wish for everyone in I mostly just want everyone to be okay. Well it's time I got changed, we're going to Evie's house to have a party but I think we'll probably all end up at Buck's. I always seem to end up at that place at New Year. Dal always ends up there or our place on regular occasions. So it's probably because I know I'm relativity safe.

January 1st

Party was good, I think? ... I can't remember much of it. I know that I didn't get to do my wishes at midnight. Why not and how do I know your probably thinking? Well the reason is when the counting started me and Pony were making out in the corner, him sat down me straddling him, which neither of us remember but the gang was there and they won't let us forget any time soon. And by anytime soon is going to be a long time it's nearly Pony's birthday and Two-bit and Steve are making sly suggestions to him. But then Pony reminds him I'm only 15, I heard them and just turned round and looked them straight in the eye and said with a shrug 'bin there done that, right Pony?' To which both their mouths dropped open and I kissed Pony who winked at the guys. It hasn't stopped them now they keep asking me if I have anything special planned. I'm really starting to regret what I said and if Luce and Darry find out it's going to be hard to explain.

I fucking hate the legal system here in Tulsa. I missed Pony's birthday because of the fuzz. I was detained on the 14th and keep there for 3 days, the day after Pony's birthday and I didn't do anything, I was in the right place at the wrong time. Not get me well I'll elaborate. I went to Buck's looking for Dally and found a bar brawl, I got grabbed by Buck who was trying to get me out of the way but some guy got the wrong idea and decided to play drunken hero and put his fist in Buck's face. I shouted and hit the guy back and then Dal appeared and as the guy hit back the fuzz turned up and hauled half of us to the station, the other half scampered so me and Dal were inside Dal made himself comfortable he's used to it, it's like a 3rd home to him, our house being the first then Buck's second. Come to think of it I ain't never been to his actual house, I won't call it his home because he don't use it as one, don't blame me, his dad isn't exactly father material. But me, I hate being inside, I don't break down emotionally and cry and I tend to get frustrated, I don't like being locked up somewhere and not being allowed to leave. I think on my 4th stay in this place I was let out early, not for good behaviour like Dal get but because they were afraid I would break more stuff.

When I got out it turned out it hadn't been that good of party, Pony hadn't felt like celebrating without Dal and me. I feel bad for missing it. He met me outside the station with Luce and I was embraced and kissed before I even got a word out after Luce had finished with the traditional Tia and Luce welcome out of jail routine. Pony then gave me his own welcome out kiss and asked me if I was okay before I could answer Dally came out letting the door slam behind him, 'Lets split' he said taking a smoke out of his pack and lit the matching his St. Christopher chain. 'You might wanna go see that thing you call your girl' Luce said with disgust. Dal's face stayed impassive but his eyes set alight and I knew Sylvia would get it. Not that I would stop him after Kim and Sarah, Sylvia was on my hate and would like to hurt list and that list amazingly isn't that long. I like to exact revenge on people who have crossed me, but with those three, the ripples I would cause would be worst for me with Sarah and Kim, all greasers would get more trouble for the Soc's and with Sylvia, Dally would and probably whoever she was with at the time and they'd probably be a few, knowing her.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Well its February now, Valentine's Day has been and gone, it's the 25th today. Dally's birthday, he's 19 today and he's in jail, Luce joked she was going to make him a cake with a chisel in it, so he could break through the bars. Two-bit didn't know she was joking and went and found a brand new chisel, clearly brand new from the hardware store. Bless him. He ain't the same without his sideburns, ha-ha, I got him, but he said he was going to do it anyway; he had to change his appearance for his new job, get this he's a security guard at the mall. We all fell about laughing when he told us; I remarked says that he would have to arrest himself, he grinned and shook his head.

Two-bit somehow finished high school last year at the tender age of 19 he left the same time Soda would have, but cause Soda dropped out and Luce as well; he had to graduate on his own. Steve left school the year before last and works full time at the DX with Soda. Dally who never went to school and if he did was always sent home didn't graduate and I don't think he gives a shit.

So Dally is inside for his birthday he was only taken in cause when something happens they always think he's involved, in most cases that's the truth, and it's either him, Tim or both of them. This time it was Dal that was hauled in, this I think is the only birthday Dal will spend sober since I met him that day I was fighting Curley Shepherd.

We'd been playing poker and Curley was convinced I was cheating, so he tried to get back his smokes but I refused and the fight started, he hit me, I hit back. Tim came out and was ready to hit me, I ducked out of the way and he missed, I then jabbed him in the stomach, so he leant forward and I then smashed my knee into his face, popping his nose. If I hadn't have done it I probably wouldn't have met Dal and became such good mates with him. After I popped Tim's nose the fight got worse, I remember Dally was fighting, he was taking on two at once, and I was in awe. When it had finished I went up to him and introduced myself. All he said was you're that crazy Laborotzie kid; it was more a statement than a question. I nodded and stared him out. He turned and started to walk off and I watched him go, he then turned round and shouted you coming or not kid? So I followed and that's how we met, then I met Pony and Johnny and the rest is history so to speak.

Even though things can get bad I know we have each others backs so were safe. We don't squabble and fight for leadership like the Brumly boys and the other downtown gangs or like the Sheppard's gang who are always fighting other gangs, we look after ourselves and try and keep away from fights except rumbles, which you have to be there for even if your not taking part its like an unwritten rule, you go to the rumble to "support" whoever's side your on. Well it's late. Dally should be out tomorrow, so we can get plastered to make up for him being in the cooler, it'll probably be a shared party cos its nearly Johnny-cake's b-day as well, 2nd march.

What a month March turned out to be for Johnny, he was meant to be celebrating his b-day but in the end it was everyone else celebrating for him, De ended it with him. I couldn't believe it when he told me. Pony and me had to come home from school and saw Johnny at the lot, so we went over an he just told us, I had to sit down I was so shocked, I thought everything was good between them, and everything was he told us except for mom and her new guy. As soon as he said that I was fuming, it was one thing for her to fucking kick her own kids out but to fucking make them break up wit the people they love because of there own selfish selves. I'd had enough of her. Johnny stopped me from going over there he said I'd only make it worse by having it out with mom. I get the feeling that there's something up with this new guy. According to what De told us of this new boyfriend, he was the size of a house and a temper to match, he's already hit mom and she had a black eye for days, neither of them were working, so De needed a third job, it's going to kill her, I can't give her a much money cause I'm back at school. Johnny had a bad month and Dally's having a bad month this April.

This April so far Dal has spent more time in the cooler or laying low at Buck's or at ours than ever. He and Tim have been fighting worse than ever; you wouldn't think they were the best of friends. The reason this time was Sylvia. Really Tim didn't need to get involved, it was between Curley and Dal but for some reason he did and now Dal wants to then both in. Cops are looking for Tim because he's been up to his old tricks (Breaking and entering), and Dal is hiding low because he stole a load of beer from a bar down south side. He wanted some money so he thought if he nicked Soc beer he'd get more money as well as boasting his rep even further. What is it with these guys and reps!

20th April

Well it looks like the 'Kooler Kings' are back in their kingdom, they were both laying low till the heat cooled off but somehow while we were at school. Tim and Dal managed to find each other and a fight broke out on Main Street, not only that, they put through a shop window and dented a load of cars parked by the side walk. They don't do anything half heartedly as Luce says. Took 4 fuzz to take them down, TWO EACH! I couldn't believe it when Two-bit told me. So today is the 20th Dal gets out on 1st May if he gets out on good behaviour. So that's 10 days inside. He always gets out on good behaviour, even thought he hates the cops he knows when to shut up and when to comply. Guess you could say he's kinda friends with them to the degree that he will answer questions on why he did something whether it's the truth is another thing. Ha-ha Other than that they hardly know anything about him or his family. I only know cos am a nosy little devil and we made a pack when I first met him. We don't talk about our families, the less said the better.

The other day I was trying to figure out the sort of person Dal and everyone else would suit. Luce and Soda go so well together and according to Luce, Pony and I are to peas on a pod. So I guess that means we're good together, but what bout everyone else? Steve has Evie; they get on pretty well, if Steve stops spending so much time with cars and bring Evie out with us more I think they'd get on even better. Two-bit and Cathy well… She puts up with a lot, but Two-bit really does dig her so who knows with that.

Dar needs someone who is kind and caring, but who can also get time to relax and enjoy life a little bit more. Now Dal… erm I think Dal needs someone with nerves of steel, who can give him a good match with drinking, is strong willed, trust worthy, wouldn't stand for all his shit and I won't say tame him but make him a bit more of a better person… Ha-ha I just read back at what I've put, I think saints and Angel are a little hard to come by. Now for Johnny, he's been really down since him and De finished, there both taking it bad, we've hardly seen De, cos she's so busy. Now I think Johnny deserves someone like De or De herself. Even though she's quiet she brings out the old Johnny and he laughs and jokes with us. I think we all miss that, probably as much as I miss the fact of De not being here, she said she's going to try and get here some time next week. I hope she can it's nearly dad's birthday.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Yesterday was dad's birthday. I really don't like doing it. I mean going to dad's grave. I don't mind the cemetery, it's just gong to a grave and knowing that whatever is left of me papa is down there being eaten by worms and other beastly things. We went in the morning before Luce and De had to go to work, we took flowers and tended the grave, we were there for only half an hour before mom showed up.

Yea she showed up and she was sober! I couldn't believe it. She stood a distance before we realised she was there, we didn't say anything just nodded to her; she nodded back and sat down next to me. I sat talking to papa all about the things I'd done the last year and about all the other members of our gang. As I said goodbye I felt moms hand on my shoulder I looked at her and she was crying, the sort of crying she did when papa first died. Luce and De were stood waiting and watching probably to see if I was going to hit her or if mom was going to kick off, but neither of us did. I just looked at her and she at me and then she said she was sorry and bowed her head before walking away and as bad as she's been and how much we've all parted I knew that she was truly sorry for everything she'd done. I shouted to her and she turned round, I said me too and she gave me a small watery smile and nodded before carrying on walking.

Luce and De asked if I was okay and I told them that I was fine, we left then and I came home I didn't feel like going to school… and who can blame me for not wanting to go to school, I'll jump anyone who says they do!

So…. On a lighter note Dal's out tomorrow! The cops say he's been good, well they would, he plays good inside so they let him out, it won't last 3 seconds when he steps outside that door and to add fuel to the fire. Sylvia has been cheating on him again, I think its one of the Brumly boys, poor guy Dal is gunna kick his ass when he finds out. I don't know what he will do to her, if he hits her I don't think any of us would be able to resist hitting her for added effect. I find it a struggle on a regular basis.

Me and Two-bit saw them the other day in the Dingo all over each other. We haven't told Dal for fear of him shooting the messengers. I guess he will find out from someone and we can say we didn't know or we thought that he already knew and didn't want to remind him. I don't fancy being on the receiving end of his anger.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Today, 1st May was meant to be a happy day. It was meant to be the day Dally was coming out of the kooler and the gang would be complete again.

It's funny how that happens, how something that is meant to good turns in something really really really really really bad.

… It's not everyday your sister and mom die….

But today was that day… a day am never going to forget.

I woke up this morning cos I heard someone knocking, which is very unusual at our house. Everyone else must have thought so too, cos everyone got up. I was at the top of the building and could see a cop car parked outside and for a tiny fleeting moment I thought that they were bringing Dally back here, but they would never do that, so why the hell was they here?

I knew something was wrong when I was coming down stairs and heard Luce crying, I hurried down then thinking something must be wrong if Luce is crying. I walked in to see Luce crying her eyes out, Soda in his boxers and a tee-shirt holding her, rocking slowly backwards and forwards. Dar was sat in his chair staring at the ground, Steve and Two-bit were stood watching me and Luce…. And then I panicked. Where were Johnny and Pony? I asked Steve and he told me they'd gone to meet Dally and then I was confused.

'So why were the fuzz here?'

'De… and mom' Luce cried

You know what its like to touch ice, right? its freezing and hard. I felt in that moment like I'd jumped head first into a frozen lake. Everything froze as realization hit me.

'WH…wha… what… bout them' I whispered, denying myself the answer shaking my head. I wanted to here them say it, prove I was wrong.

Two-bit came over to me and hugged me close to him, his eyes didn't have there sparkle they were full of tears and I felt like I was chocking.

He looked at Darry who looked up and over, he sighed and pulled his hand through his hair and over his face, before he told me.

Mom's boyfriend had found out that De had money and he demanded it off her. De said no, of course and he hit her and asked her again and again she said no and told him if he wanted money he would go out and get a job, which he didn't like and then proceeded to kick her into a coma. Well wherever my mom was she came through when she heard the noise and saw De on the floor and went for her boyfriend and they had a huge fight, but from what De had told me before, he was a big guy and mom ended up in the same way as De. They'd been in hospital since last night and this morning they'd only just got round to finding out who the relatives were, by that time both of them were in critical condition.

So I went up there with Luce and Soda and I sat by them. Mom went first and then De regained consciousness but then the bleeding built up and she went out again and then she was gone. In the space of less then 24 hours I'd seen both of them alive and now there were both gone for ever and it felt like the world had stopped for me.

Luce is in her room now, the doctor gave her some pills to help her sleep, I don't think it helped with her drinking a full bottle of vodka, but I made her stop, I shouted at her saying I didn't need another mom in the making. She looked at me and nodded dumbly and Soda took her to their room before he went to work.

It's 11 now and Pony isn't back yet. Two-bit went out earlier and met up with Dally, and them at the nightly double, he told them they had to come home, that was a 9 and they haven't come back yet and now am sat up waiting, I daren't sleep.

Dal knows where they are and he won't tell me. They've been gone nearly a week. Mom and De's funeral was 3 days ago. Luce didn't take it well; she had to be held up by Soda and Steve. I…I don't know what's happening mom and De are gone, Johnny and Pony had run off after what everyone is saying. They got into a fight with some Soc and now Cherry's boyfriend Bob is dead and Johnny did it. I can't believe it... well I actually I can, I said the next person who jumped Johnny was gunna get killed, so I guess it was Bob.

Dal's in on it, he was hauled in and he gave them a story about them being in Mexico, Two-bit wants to go look for them. I want them back, everyone is leaving and soon there's going to be know one left. There all gunna leave. I know it. Dar and Soda are taking it really bad. When Pony comes back, they could get separated and me and Luce too cos she not old enough to look after me or summut like that.

I just want them back, Dal says he has to go away for the day to 'Oakie' city and he won't let me go with him, he's lying, he's going to see them, he says I need to stay at home and keep a look out. He's going to see them, so it means that they're still in Oklahoma. I need to try and convince him to let me go with him.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Pony and Johnny are in hospital. Dally is god-knows where he discharged himself when we told him about the rumble that everyone was going to be at, everyone is going to be there to night. Johnny is a coma. They were hiding in some place called Winrexville, I've never heard of it and they was some fire and they saved a load of children. But Johnny hit his head knocking himself out, he was really bad burns on his back and has broken both legs, fractured his spine and has loads if internal bleeding, that what I heard the doctor tell Darry. I could tell that bad cos Darry paled. Pony he came home today, he ain't the same person he looks at you and it's as if he's looking at you properly and then he see through you.

Dar says he just needs rest and quiet. Pony when he does talk says he's going to the rumble. Soda, Steve and Two-bit is ready for it, Luce is going I think this is her chance to get at Sarah and Soda's ex Sandy, I'm going I don't feel like a fight, everyone is saying if we win it will stop Soc coming to our side and stop the trouble, they all believe it. I don't, that will never happen, there's always going to be trouble for generations to come, there will always be Soc and Grease, they might have different names but it will all be the same. This fight is pointless and people I care about are going get hurt and I don't want it to happen, I don't want to loose anyone else, I don't think I could handle loosing anyone else, but they want this fight, they live for the fight and am just the same, fighting is what I do, but am starting to see it from a different view.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

I can't take it any more; I think am going to explode…

Dally is in hospital, he's been shot!

He went to the rumble and went nuts on the Soc. He dragged me and Pony off to hospital after we won and we went to see Johnny, the doctor said he's lost a lot of blood and he was fighting for his life'

'It doesn't look good' he said.

Dal went crazy, he slammed his fist into the wooden panel and his fist went through it, he took off then leaving me and Pony with Johnny. We called home and told them we was coming home and hitched a ride back. Just as we got home, the phone rang and it was Dal saying he'd been shot and the fuzz were looking for him.

We all ran out to the park in time to see him scrambling across, the police aiming at him, he dropped to the ground. He'd gone to the store and used two-bit's knife and demanded the money, he was going to Bucks to get his heater back. The store attendant pulled out his gun and shot him in the stomach. And now he's laying in some hospital bed hanging on to life.

I really can't take it anymore; everyone is having something bad happen to them. Pony won't talk about what really happened, they was at court and thankfully they get to stay together. Dally is going to face charges when he gets out, Johnny is being charged with manslaughter? I think they call it that. I heard from somebody that the Soc who saw it happen are saying it was self-defence and Johnny was protecting himself and Pony and with the risking his own life to save those kids, Dar seems to think that he will get a few months. I don't know how he will take it inside, but if Dal's there I guess it will be easier for him.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Today is my birthday and what a day it will be. My mom and my sister are dead, my two best friends are in hospital, my sister is forever breaking down in tears and my friends are acting like nothing has happened and lastly my boyfriends is in a state of shock and denial about what happened the night Bob died, he won't admit it was Johnny not him that killed Bob. I really can't take them trying to make the day seem perfectly fine for me especially when its not. I'm sick and tired, I can't take it. I've had enough. I want out and I'm going to get out to. I'm leaving; I'm going to New York. Dally is always telling me about New York and all the things he did there and all the people he knows, I'm going to get the train to the next state and then just carry on going.

I need to get out of this place, I can't take everyone asking me and staring at me at school. I wanna hit, scream and hurt someone. I know that everyone will be upset that I'm leaving, but if I say I'll end up doing something stupid and hurt everyone even more if I stay.

It's late, maybe early morning I don't know. I'm leaving now, I packed my bad this morning, and I've not packed a lot, just two pairs of jeans, underwear and a few changes of tops. I got my passport, my knifes and a map. I'm leaving this diary here; I'll put in my hide-hole in my cupboard. It should be safe there.

It had all been terrible today, as I predicted everyone acted like nothing had happened and I let them, they all drank themselves into oblivion, they didn't notice that I was wasn't drinking, they were totally oblivious to the fact am leaving. What I dint expect was that Pony was in the same mood as me, he couldn't drink, he didn't want to do anything, I left them to go upstairs saying goodbye to them all, and I was going to sleep, they didn't realise that I was saying goodbye and not good night.

As I reached my room, I heard Pony behind me, and now I have to go knowing that me and Pony will never be the same again, I can see him now, he looks so peaceful when he's asleep, all I need to do know is get my jacket, its one the floor somewhere underneath Pony's jeans I think. He's going to be heart broken tomorrow morning when he finds me gone, but I can't let this stop what I have planned, I need to get out and Pony would only try and stop me, he's probably succeed and then I'd be stuck here and I can't do that, I love him, I love him so much but I need to get away more, I'll come back when I have sorted myself out, I don't know how long it will take.

I will contact them, I'll tell them am in New York and that am okay, they wont look for me and if they did they wouldn't find me, New York is a big place and I'll change my name. Right well I better go, I can see the sun coming up and the train will be a the station soon, so I guess this is goodbye, and I will write in you again some day maybe… but until then I'm outta here!


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Carrie's point of view

Well if we was expecting anything we wasn't expecting that. I can't believe that's what they never told us, I had an aunt called De, she and my grandmother were killed. My grandmother was an alcoholic. I have no idea what to say. I looked around at everyone. Tom looks impressed, the others have the same face, they looked shocked and amazed, I have no idea what mine looks like, and I would imagine that it would be like the others.

'I never would have guessed' Daniel said shaking his head grinning slightly

'Yea your mom rocks' Nick said to Daniel and Morena, Morena laughed and nodded.

'My dad killed someone' Michael said in disbelief 'My dad couldn't hurt a fly, how could he kill someone?'

'He did it in self-defence, and I'll knock every one of you through the dry walls of this house if you don't trust what I say' A voice said from the doorway, making us all jump out of our skins, even Tom's eyes widened.

In the doorway stood my aunt Tia and she didn't look happy. She walked in and threw down her blue satchel bag near the wall.

'It's one thing to read a persons diary without there permission, but to read my diary without my permission, well that worth a killing I think' she grinned wickedly.

Nick and Morena took in a breath sharply … 'but I won't do that…. your family and your parents would have a go at me' she laughed.

Kara's point of view

'We found it, we didn't know it was yours' I said trying to blag our asses out of trouble, you never could be sure with aunt Tia if she was angry or messing with your head.

'Where did you find it?' she said sitting down next to Nick give him a playful shove.

'Erm… in the attic room' I knew as soon as I said it I had said the wrong thing.

'And whose room was the attic room, Kara?' she said is a calm uninterested voice.

'It was yours' Daniel said 'But we didn't think that you would mind mom, if it was important we thought you wouldn't have left it here' The others nodded, we had discussed this early before reading.

Tia laughed, 'Why did you start at the top of the house?' she said to Darryl

'It was Kara's idea, said we might as well cos there not much up there' he answered

'I was hoping you wouldn't' she smiled, 'I was coming to get the diary, but you beat me to it, am getting slow in my old age' she laughed again.

We had to laugh at that, Aunt Tia was a really good runner, she could keep up with Tom and she is older than him, we know why now, all the running she did when she was younger.

We carried on talking for a while longer, but then Tia reminded us that we were meant to be emptying the house, she said she would stay and help, she even managed to get ma dad and uncles to come help. When they turned up we was nearly finished, everything was out in the garden and all that was left was to move the old fridge. We was leaving it to last, the fridge was a huge green thing, it looked like it weighted a tonne, I remember when me and Darryl had been making pancakes one morning during summer break and we was having a flipping contest and his flew behind the fridge we had to move it to get it back, it was really hard then and we was only 8 then.

'Come you cowards, lets move this goddamn fridge' I shouted to my cousins and brother, ignoring the look I got from my dad for saying a bad word as he says, Aunt Tia sniggered and turned away to talk to Uncle Pony. What ever she said he didn't look happy, he looked scared I thought, he turned to Uncle Soda and dad and said something, they too changed, they body language became tense, they looked round at us and I knew then that she'd told them about the diary.

'What up with you?' Tom said from beside me, I hadn't noticed him walk up, I turned to look up at him, I took in all of him, and was blown away, he has a habit of doing it, he doesn't realise the affect he has one me.

'Kara, Hello?' I realised I'd zoned out, shaking myself mentally I saw Tom was waving his hand in my face looked amused and god dint he half look hot when he pulled that face.

'Yea… Wot? ... Sorry I was…erm…yea' I mumbled

Tom laughed and put his arm round my neck 'You're a real odd ball Kara, I think that's why I like you'. The simplest of comments and it made my heart soar; he liked me, and god I had to stop thinking like a silly high schooler, grrr. I giggled stupidly, and noticed the look that he gave me, he was on to me, he knew, and now I knew he knew, crap.

'Hey lovebirds you mind giving us a hand' Riley shouted as Darryl, Daniel, Michael and himself struggled with the fridge, the had it on it's side with Nick lazily holding the front door open, smirking at them.

Tom laughed and walked over, I realised I was walking with him and noticed even more that his arm was still round my neck, the others noticed but didn't seem to care, except for Nick who grinned.

'Princess, am hurt, how could you?'

'Wot?' I said not understanding

'With him of all people, I thought what we had was special and now your associating with Riff-Raff like him' he faked a sob.

I blanched when I realised, he thought I was with Tom, I garbled out something which was mean to be 'WHAT! NO! We're not together!' but I was so flustered words failed me and I just stammered and mumbled while turning in to a lovely rip tomato.

It was then Tom decided to give his idea.

'You know how it is man, I just couldn't help it, she was there lonely and I was there and…. Well you dig… you can have her back afterwards if you like' he said

And just like that the little world I was building crashed down to the floor, I turned sharply and glared him out, giving him the best Aunt Tia glare I could and smashed my fist into his nose. The sound of fist hitting and the crack I heard from his nose gave me satisfaction and made me forget about the pain my hand was now in. I watched him crumble to the floor and then with a final look I spat at him and stormed off.

I heard the sound of the fridge touch the ground and my brother's voice yelling.

'What the Fuck did you say to her?'

I was past caring I stormed to my car and got inside, my dad and family were watching from the roadside, they looked at and me and my dad came to catch me but Aunt Tia shock her head, her face was full of concern but I could see the underline of proud satisfaction, she'd taught me well. I smiled sadly and then drove off.

Nicks Point of View

Wow, I ain't ever seen Kara loose it like that; she popped Tom one good in the nose. But what hell was he thinking saying that, god doesn't he know she's mad about him; we all do its bloody obvious. Behind me I heard the sound of the fridge I'd been avoiding carrying touch the ground quickly.

'What the Fuck did you say to her?' Darryl said from behind me, he and the others walked out, and looked down at the damage Kara had caused.

I looked down at Tom as he crawled up to the sitting pose, his nose bleeding red fluid freely. I grimaced I hate blood; I turned away as I felt myself becoming queasy.

'Yea thanks don't help me up then' Tom said in angry.

'Serves you right for upsetting Kara' Morena snapped back at him, 'Goddamn useless hood' Carrie sneered walking down the front steps with Morena shaking her head. I found myself smirking after them, got they dint half take after their mothers.

Turning round to a muffled sound, I saw Tom staggering up to his feet, Riley and Michael grabbed him, as he swayed from front to back.

'I guessed I fucked up' Tom said bitterly. Mike and Riley rolled their eyes and I nodded dumbly.

Shrugging off his friends grips, Tom turned round to Darryl who was staring him out, Tom stared back not showing any fear, if it had been me I would have looked away, that glare of Darryl's is not something you'd want to hold.

Darryl walked up closer to Tom, The rest of us tensed ready to jump in.

'You do anything to upset her again, a busted nose is the least of your worries' Darryl warned and stepped round him, making sure to knock him with his left shoulder as he did so.

Tom followed him round with his eyes, a look of defiance and confidence made me cringed, and this wasn't going to be good.

'And what you gunna do if I do, set your daddy on me?' Tom sneered

Darryl stopped walking and turned his head slightly and grinned wickedly, he turned and carried on walking.

The look sent a chill down Mike's spine, I saw him shudder and look to Tom who watched as his cousin walked over to his dad, aunt and uncles who were talking to the girls.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

That evening, as a well done for their kids, the Curtis' and their extended family were having a small get together. Tia and Lucinda were in the kitchen of Lucinda and Soda's house making the famous Laborotzie spaghetti that their kids all loved.

'So they found your diary?' Lucinda asked starting a discussion they'd already had in brief detail.

'Yea… I only remembered it the other day when Jenny was having a go at Nick for reading hers, I remembered I left it behind before I went to New York' Tia answered quieting her voice when she mentioned New York.

The place was almost a Taboo for the family, the kids all knew that Dally, Sam and Katie lived there, but they were oblivious to the fact that Tia had lived with the girls and had share their lives with one of New York's biggest criminal gangs. But in due respect of the diary being found, Tia, Sam and Katie had decided that if there children wanted to know they were not going to lie to them. The others had taken the new of the diary with mixed reaction, Soda, Darry and Steve didn't have much to worry bout and neither did Lucinda, Janey, Evie and Cathy who had never done anything that would cause problems. Two-bit had long ago confessed to his kids that shop lifting and alcohol was how get got throw his childhood and teenage years. They had laughed and shrugged, not really caring.

On the other hand, Dally, Sam, Katie, Pony, Tia and Johnny had things to worry about. A life full of convictions and jail sentences from Dally, court trails, and deaths from Pony and Johnny and from the girls' tales of murder, gang hit jobs and the things you had to do to keep safe on the streets of New York.

'You think they will say anything tonight?' Luce said stirring mince in a big saucepan on the hob. Tia stood at the counter next to her, chopping tomatoes and other ingredients with a sharp kitchen nice expertly; Luce looked over and murmured admiration.

'One thing good thing I learnt in New York, how to use a knife in another way then to hurt someone' she laughed bitterly, Luce smiled sadly and nodded not wanting to think of the things her little baby sister had done in the big apple.

'Hey is the food nearly ready, they're getting rowdy in here' Cathy laughed walking in with an arm full of empty beer bottles.

'Yea nearly, how's Darry doing with the bbq?' Luce asked taking the chopping board covered in perfectly diced ingredients and added them to the mince, adding more tomato juice and stirring.

'He's just put the quarters on, they should be ready soon' Cathy answered.

Pony's point of View

'They know Johnny, I have no idea what they think and what are they going to do when Tia and the girls tell them about New York?' I sighed out from one the Wicca chair on the terrace; Johnny sat next to me in his wheelchair with a beer bottle in his hand watching the wind move the trees slightly.

'I don't know, I didn't want them to find out at all and now they find out from Tia's Diary, what the hell was she thinking leaving it there for them to find?' Johnny said viciously, more than he wanted to; I whipped my head round and glared at him.

'She forgot about it. And anyway, if they read it they know that she went to New York and last time I remember Tia's memory box was not long after she came back, she was looking at photos of New York when she was trying to find a song she had written for Luce about De' I argued Tia's side.

'And now you're all panicking about what us kids are going to think?' Michael said from behind them adding a note of sarcastic when he said kids. We both jumped at the sound of his voice. He walked up to the railing and turned round to face us, he leant against it watching his fathers face intently.

I could feel Johnny becoming more and more agitated as Michael continued to watch him.

'Is it true?' He asked

Johnny sucked him breath and then let it out slowly, he glanced at me and nodded at his only son, 'Yes, it's true, I killed someone' he said

'He was trying to kill Uncle Pony and you, right?' Michael motioned to me when he said my name.

'Yes Bob and his friends attacked us and when he had knocked me out they grabbed hold of Pony and were going to drown him in the fountain, but I stopped them' he seemed anxious to get the story over with.

I watched as a vary of emotions crossed Michaels face; before it settled on acceptance, he gave a weak smile, that wouldn't have looked out of place on Johnny.

'Why didn't you tell any of us before? And does mom even know?' He asked panicking for his mother.

I had to hold back a snort, his father's past was nothing compared to his mothers. Johnny shot me a look and smirked back at his son 'Well… I was scared you would be upset if you found out and that you wouldn't want anything to do with me, I didn't what you to hate me like I hated my dad, and your mom does know, and she's fine with it, you want to know why, ask her what her job with the Macavoli family consisted of '.

I piped in then 'You can tell the others what we just said and you can ask my darling wife and your Aunt Katie to tell you what they did for the Macavoli family as well' I said.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Michael's point of view

Well at least now I know I feel bad of the fact I only did it cos I got the short straw, I would have rather one of the others asked them. Thank God he didn't get angry. But what shocked me, I thought he'd be like Tom and Uncle Dally are about the bad things they have done, you know indifferent, but he was ashamed of what he did and I could see the remorse, he was truly sorry for what he did, am glad I asked him now, he's my dad and I can read him better than the others.

I walked back into the house now, everyone is sat down in the living room, my mum and my aunts are in the kitchen and dining room, and the men are all outside, surrounding Uncle Darry as he cooks the meat for tonight.

Walking in to the front I sat down on the floor and leaned against the arm of the sofa, letting out a puff of breath a stretched my head back and closed my eyes taking in what I'd jut found out.

'So what they say?' Riley asked.

'They told me what happened.'

'Well obviously, but did he do it in self-defence?' Tom prompted

I nodded, 'Yea, and we have to asked Aunt Tia, Katie and ma mum about some family in New York'

'What!' Aunt Katie stood in the door way holding a pot of what I guessed was Laborotzie spaghetti; she looked taken back by what I'd just said.

'We don't know anything' Nick spluttered out, trying to cover.

'If you were any good at lying, you'd be dangerous Nick' His mother announced from behind Aunt Katie.

'Come on outside, we've decided that we're eating under the stars' Aunt Luce's voice echoed through the house organising us.

We stood up reluctantly and walked into the dining room, taking tid-bits of food, I was only after the spaghetti, it's the best I've ever tasted, I remember the first time I had it, well could remember eating it anyway. It was at Daniel and Morena's after school one day, we had got in after a epic game of tag and block, I was staying at theirs that night, ma mom and dad was going out, I can't remember where, but I wasn't bothered, we were in Daniel's room when Aunt Tia called us down, I remember, we had to wash our hands and watch our "P's and Q's", we didn't say grace like we had to at home and at Aunt Luce's, I felt bad so I said a quiet one under my breath before I started to eat and it was heaven, I had seconds, Aunt Tia was laughing at my appetite I kept wolfing it down with garlic bread in between.

She saw me hovering at the end of the table and smiled.

'Come on then, I'll get you some, you big kid' She laughed openly

'Am the big kid? Am I missing something, if anyone's the big kid it's you Aunt Tia' I laughed back, taking the full plate of spaghetti eagerly from her. She grinned and whispered, don't tell anyone.

I waked outside laughing to myself, I think Aunt Tia is my favourite Aunt she's cool, like Uncle Dally but she's not an ass as Uncle Steve says. I wonder now if she hadn't gone to New York, would she be the Aunt Tia we know now, I don't think she would, she wrote in her diary that she couldn't take it, she wanted out. Did Uncle Pony feel like that, how did he feel when he woke up and found her gone?

'Hey Mike, what you got there?' I heard Riley

He came bounding over and looked at the plate, with mischief in his eyes.

'Mmmmm, Laborotzie spaghetti' he said before snatching the plate from my hands and running off with it.

'Hey! Riley! Give me my food back' I shouted as I set off to retrieve my dinner, with the sounds of everyone's laughed behind me.

Kara's Point of View

I watched as Michael caught up with Riley and retrieved his spaghetti, only to find it almost gone, the rest of it was scattered around the garden, where he's taken chase after his cousin.

'Aunt Tia?' He asked

'Oh am sorry Mikey, there's no more left' she said, Michael bowed his head and put his plate down on the porch wall, walking over to where everyone was sat round the mini bonfire that Uncle Two-bit had made.

'So I hear you guys did some reading today?' Aunt Sam started.

Everyone knew what she was doing.

We nodded our heads guilty. 'There is not need to feel guilty, it's my fault you found it, I should have remember earlier that I left it and gone and got it' Aunt Tia interrupted before she could carry on.

'Yea you should have burnt the stupid thing!' Uncle Steve said.

'Shut up Muscles!' Aunt Tia said menacingly and I felt a shiver up my spine. The look could have killed

'That diary and the content of that box is worth more than that, its got all my photos in, all the lyrics and the hospital bands from when everyone was in hospital, you want me to burn all my memories of my mom and sister, well … do you?' She carried on, Uncle Steve shrunk back in his seat and Aunt Cathy looked at him with a mix of pity and anger.

Everyone turned when Uncle Pony got up and walked into the house, he returned a few minutes later with the memory box and the diary, and another notebook that wasn't in the box. He handed the box to Aunt Tia and she smile up at him. Opening the box she looked through it quickly and found the picture that was also on the wall in there house, a picture of the old car lot and the gang stood grinning at the camera.

'This was taking in the months before everything went bad, the girl next to Johnny is your Aunt Delia, she was the middle sister in the Laborotzie three and she was killed by a man known as Harry Kennedy, he was the man who also killed my mom' Aunt Tia said passing the photo to Michael who was sat on her right.

When the picture got to me, I looked at it closely, I had always wondered about Delia Laborotzie, she looked a lot like Tia, they had the same face shape and lips, but they eyes were totally different, Aunt Tia's are ice blue, the sort that makes you stop with shock at their sharpness and stare, while Delia's where more warmer and kinder.

She next opened an envelope that was addressed to Lucinda. The letter looked old; I guessed it was the letter she was talking about sending from New York to say she was safe.

'To my Sister Lucinda and every other nosey person in the Curtis house who are going to read this letter. (That's all of you)

Well, I know your probably two things right now, the first being pissed off to high heavens about me running off and the second scared stiff your going to get a phone call saying something happened to me. The first I understand the second you don't have to worry about am safe, I'm living at the moment with 4 other people, 2 guys and 2 girls (Jake, Lauren, Emmy and JC) they're really cool, Emmy is the same age as me and JC's sister KC is my age too (she's always hanging with us). As for my education am going to school here, and it's totally different, the lesson are easy and am doing photography as a extra lesson and I haven't been in a fight …yet!

…that's probably because I go to the gym around the corner with Jake and JC, and knock the hell outta the punching bags there, I'm still running, I run laps around Central Park, its huge, I got lost and had to ask directions from the park police on their huge horses.

I got a job, thanks to Jake, I work for him, and he and his family own a really big family business here, so am doing well and I am happy.

I know you're really upset I went, but you need to understand I needed to get out, you dig? Well I hope you do. I hope Dally is getting better and I want to hope that Johnny is okay, but I don't know, I heard what the doctor said. Luce can you tell Pony that am really sorry I left him and that I love him, and I hope he can for give me, he deserves so much better than me anyway, and with me out the way he can move on.

Right, I think I've written enough, you would argue otherwise if you were here I'm sure. But I gotta go, I need to go to the gym, JC is shouting me, and then I got work later, so I guess all I need to say is I'm sorry, I love you and I miss you all.

Love you loads

Tiadora Angeletta Laborotzie

xxxx

P.S. I DON'T want you to try and find me, not yet. I'll come back when I'm ready and here's a song I wrote up on the way up here, it's about De, its called Concrete Angel

She walks to school with the lunch she packed

Nobodies what she's holding back.

Wearing same dress she wore yesterday

She hides the bruises with all linen and lace, ohhh.

The teacher wonders but doesn't ask

It's hard to see the pain behind the mask

Bearing the burden of a secret storm

Sometimes she wishes she was never born

(Chorus)

Through the wind and rain, she stands hard as a stone,

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings

And she flies to a place where she's loved ….Concrete angel.

Somebody cry with the moon every night,

the neighbours hear but the turn out the light.

A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,

when morning comes it'll be too late.

(Chorus)

A statue stands in a shaded place,

An angel girl with an unturned face.

A name is written on a polished rock,

A broken heart that the world forgot.

(Chorus).'

Aunt Tia watched our faces as Aunt Luce read the letter and showed us the song, it was one that Aunt Luce had put music to, I never knew that Aunt Tia had written it about Aunt De, I smiled at her when she looked at me, she winked back and looked over to Pony who was trying to get her attention.

'Get over you? You had to be kidding!' he said, Tia smiled and nodded 'I knew I wouldn't be able to get rid of you, you're like glue'

'So… your job? What was it then Aunt Tia?' Riley asked innocently.

'I worked for the Macavoli Family, you probably don't have a clue who there are, you've never been to New York, if you had you would know that you can't move in New York without them knowing about it, they're like the fuzz, but Italian and wouldn't have a qualm about shooting you dead and throwing you in the docks' Aunt Tia said

My eyebrows shot up, even Tom's

'You're kidding right?' Daniel looked at his mom. Tia shook her head and sighed.

'Sam?', 'KC?' Aunt Tia said looking to Aunt Sam and then to Aunt Katie, what was surprising was that she called her KC instead of Katie, I realised then it meant that my Aunt Katie was her friend JC's sister from New York.

'In New York's there's always been Gangs since when everyone started to emigrate to America the land of the free, first you have the American fighting the Irish and then the Irish and the Italians and god knows what else, everyone was killing everyone. Now its more organised I guess you could say. The main gang is the Macavoli, they are the top dogs, have been for what 35 years now' Aunt Katie explained

We sat stunned and mouths open.

'Now every other gang works for them, any others aren't even worth taking a look at. The Macavoli work in a way, boss has 3 sons and 1 daughter. The Eldest is Mario, he isn't a nice guy at the best of time, but in his line of work well he has to be tough, Mario is in charge of what we call A squad, to everyone else that the Drugs, everything your New York Junkie wants and gets comes through A Squad' Aunt Katie carried on, Aunt Tia and Aunt Sam nodded in agreement at the statement of Mario Macovoli's character.

'Creepy bastard' Aunt Tia added. 'Next you have Jake or by his full name which he hated Jacque, a very different name, he was the guy I housed with when I first got to New York, he was the one who got me my job and he was one of my best friends and still is'.

'Jake was in charge of B Squad or Guns and other fire arms. That was the group at Tia and I got up to, but we'll tell you that later, next son is Marko, he was C Squad he was Alcohol, well has when he wasn't abroad at the vineyards in Paris and Italy and where every he went, then you had the boss's daughter Natalia, she was a model, she didn't do the business that was left to her husband Nicholas, he did D Squad and that was Poker rings and anything to Gambling, you could say that they have every angle covered, they have family in the police force that make them look respectable', ' if a little shifty' Aunt Sam finished

I didn't know what to say, they were involved with this. I didn't think it was this big, it was amazing and I'm shocked that am not afraid but fascinated, it sounded cool and exciting and something that would have been amazing to live through, looking round I guessed my thoughts were not shared, Daniel and Morena were looking at there mom as if she had grown another head, Michael who thought Aunt Tia was the best and the coolest was looking between his mom and her with bewildered eyes, Tom look impressed, Darryl and Riley looked shocked but it was easy to read that they wanted to know more.

We sat the rest of the night being told the story and read bits of Aunt Tia New York diary of their time in New York, they're not innocent, they hurt people, had shot people, Aunt Tia I could tell was uncomfortable telling everyone that she's being involved with killed a guy, but she wasn't sorry she kicked a woman's head in and knee capped some guy who had beat up Emmy and some other girls, Aunt Katie had been shot at and had the scars on her arms from were she'd nearly been knifed, she always told us she did if when she fell off her bike when she was younger, Aunt Sam hadn't done that much she had been in charge of finance for the business, but had seen her fare share of people been beaten up in front of her and killed.

One thing I know is that it hadn't made them bad people, they were rough around the edges, Aunt Tia had been through hell before she got to New York, Aunt Katie had been abused by her Dad and Aunt Sam had never had anyone, she was orphaned when she was younger and was in and out of foster homes. They had a good time in New York as well as the bad times, they were really close and stuck together, they left together and now they moved to Tulsa and they got married and had us terrible children.

I always wanted to be like Aunt Tia and Uncle Dally when I was younger, but know I think that if I had to do and go through the things that they did, I don't think I'd make it; they're built of different stuff, the same for Aunt Katie and Sam. Am happy with the life I got, now all I gotta go is get the damn Thomas Winston back for what he said earlier.


End file.
